


Danny Phantom: The villains actually care

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Artists, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cutting, Depression, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Innocent mind, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Singing, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: One Shot's of the villians, bullies and mean (nice) teacher being nice to Danny.





	1. You don't deserve to die like this (Box Ghost & Danny)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head cannon that Box Ghost is actually Jack's dead brother and the reason Jack first tried to make a portal to the Ghost Zone to try and find his dead brother.

Young Daniel Fenton sniffles softly as he grips the box cutter in his bruised, bloodied hand while feeling grateful that today was a half day so no one would be in the boy's locker room. Not even twenty minutes earlier was he getting picked on by Dash Baxter and something he said made Danny's depression get even worse.

_"Your just a freak Fenton! Nobody cares about you! I bet if you died no body would care!"_

Tears fell down Danny's face as he dragged the box cutter across his arm then his chest before going towards his throat. Right before he could cut his jugular his ghost sense went off. "Beware! For I am the-!" Said a voice before everything went silent.

Looking up Danny saw the Box Ghost floating there with wide, scared eye's. Danny looks up at the ghost as tears flow from his baby blue orb's. "W-What do you *hic* want? C-Can't you see I'm busy?" Danny asks as he gestures to his blood soaked arm.

The Box Ghost floats down to Danny. Gently taking the young one's arm he watches as blood began to pool onto his gloved hand. "Let me go!" Danny yells as he tries to pull away but ends up being to weak from blood lose.

The Box Ghost quickly flies out of the room and towards the nurses office. Quickly grabbing a first aid kit and a can of orange juice be fore he rushes back to Danny, who was leaning against the cold, metal lockers with a fevered look that Box didn't like. Box quickly pulled out the can of juice and opened it before pressing it to Danny's quivering lips. "N-No. Just let me die all th-the way." He says softly.

Box shakes his head as tears sting his own eyes. He didn't know it was still possible for him to cry, being dead and all. Wiping all of the blood from the cuts off Box quickly sprays on some disinfectant, which causes Danny to whimper softly, before gently wrapping up the skinny limb. Moving towards Danny's chest Box phases the torn shirt off before setting to work there too.

Danny sniffles softly while he sips the juice offered to him. "You must drink all of it ok?" Box says softly, in a caring tone.

Danny nods weakly as he takes a big gulp of it. Moving beside the boy Box pulls him in for a hug which Danny surrenders too. "Why? Why did you do that Boxy? Why did you help me?" Danny asks softly.

Box looks down at the small body that he's holding before he pulls him closer. "Because even if we're enimes I don't want you to die. You are still so young. You do not deserve to die this early in your life." Box says as he pet's Danny's hair gently.

Picking up the boy Box grabs the shirt before phasing through the ceiling and flies towards Danny's house. Dropping the shirt in a dumpster Box looks down at Danny who was clinging tightly to him. Box quickly turned invisible before anybody saw them.

Once at Danny's home Box phases through the window and lay's Danny on the bed as gently as he can. Looking down at the boy Box lay's his hand on the boy's forehead hoping that he didn't have a fever. He was happy when he found none. Now. To go find Sidney Poindexter to help him take revenge on the ones that pushed the young boy to suicide.

Turning Box goes to fly back to the ghost zone but is stop when a small hand grips his slightly bigger one. Turning back he see's that Danny was gripping it like a life line. "Please don't leave me. Please. Please wait til I'm asleep at least." The boy begs.

Box looks down at the boy with sad, understanding eyes. Smiling gently he lays down next to Danny as the boy slowly falls back asleep. Petting the boy's hair he hums softly to help lure him to sleep. Danny snuggles close to Box as he sucks on his thumb while falling into a deep sleep.

Box looks down at the boy before kissing his forehead and slipping out of the skinny arms. Going over to a book shelf he grabs a familiar teddy bear before placing it in young Danny Fenton's arms. Pulling the blanket over the boy Box takes one last look before disappearing down into the basement but not before he finds out the name of the bully that drove Danny to suicide.  
\--  
Sidney and Box slip into Dash Baxter's room before they start to knock things over to awaken the sleeping boy. Dash jumps upright in his bed when he hears things falling. "Wh-Who's there?" He calls out.

"YoU hAvE dOnE sOmEtHiNg HoRrIbLe! YoU hAvE cAuSeD dAnNy FeNtOn To TrY aNd CoMmIt SuIcIdE!" Sidney yells out as he and Box appear before Dash.

"Wh-What?! F-Fenton's dead?! Oh god. Th-The last thing I said to him was.....oh god." Dash says as he holds his head as tears fall from his blue eyes.

"No! He is not dead! For I, The Box Ghost stopped him just in time before he cut his own throat open! But you! You must apologize to him! Tell him that you were sorry for saying those things and beating him up. For if you don't you will perish by our hands!" Box says before he and Sidney go invisible.

 **One week later....**  
"Sooo how was school?" Box asks as Danny flies into his warehouse home.

"Awesome! Dash hasn't picked on me in a week, I got an A+ on a book report, then I was finally able to spend a full day without ghosts attacking with my friends, my mom and dad let me have all the fudge I wanted and I just found a cookie in my suit!" Danny says as he holds the cookie in front of him.

Box chuckles softly as Danny breaks the cookie in half. "Here!" He says as he gives the other cookie half to Box with a big smile. 

Box takes it with a smile as Danny flies around his home with the biggest smile that he's ever seen on his face. _"I'm glad your finally happy my little nephew. I just hope you don't turn fudge crazy like my little brother."_ Box says to him self as he bites into his cookie half.


	2. Merry Christmas (Dash x Danny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Yeah I know I should be working on the other Fanfic's I've been neglecting but I need to get all of these plot bunnies out. So next will be everybody's favorite wish granting ghost. Also I forgot to say this on Boxy's one shot that the villain's will be in alphabetical order! That is all!
> 
> Danny: Sorry she had to much sugar already.
> 
> Dash: Why are there giant robots dude?
> 
> Ratchet: We're waiting for her to get all of her 'fan-girliness' out for your Fandom.
> 
> Danny Dash: Uhhhhhh.....
> 
> Me: Also be on the look out for a new story coming soon.

Dash Baxter yawns as he stretches out on his living room couch wearing his favorite pajama's that is actually just his football jersey and a pair of red plaid pajama pants. As the snow falls outside of the window Dash snacked on popcorn and watched Ernest fall yet again. Dash chuckles to himself before a black spot outside of his house and a loud "OW!" made him jump.

Standing up Dash opens his front door to see Danny Fenton laying on his side on the sidewalk holding his ankle. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. Stupid black ice, stupid mom and dad fighting if Santa is real or not, stupid snow, stupid Vlad, stupid everything! How could my life get any worse!?" Danny yells out while sitting up just before a car drives by and splashes the youngest Fenton with muddy slush.

Dash looked on and was beginning to laugh until he heard Danny's soft sniffles. "I hate this! I hate this so much! I get bullied everyday, my parents are always so disappointed in me because of my stupid grades, I'm always scared and I'm actually crying! I haven't cried since I was *hic, sob* five!" Danny cries out as tears streak down his chubby, dirty face.

Dash's heart broke slightly when he see's/hear's this. When sitting the way he is he looks like a child who was pushed into the mud. Sighing softly Dash pulls his boots and jacket on before finding one of his old zip up hoodies. Walking down the steps carefully Dash stands in front of the crying Danny.

Throwing the jacket over his shoulder he bends down and picks up the young Fenton from under the armpits before covering him with the spare he brought out and walking back into his house. He closes the door with his foot before carefully placing Danny back down on the floor but a cry of pain stops him. Dash picks him back up and carefully moves the smaller boy's pant leg up until he saw the angry red of the younger boy's ankle.

"Looks like you sprained it buddy." Dash says softly.

Danny Fenton sobs harder into the bullies shoulder. Dash's heart melted slightly. The poor guy was in pain and he caused some of that pain. Danny whimpers softly when Dash sits on the couch. Flipping the channels Dash quickly finds a Christmas special of _Fairy odd parents_. Danny hears the theme song and slowly calms down as he watches from Dash's lap.

"A-A Christmas special?" Danny asks softly as he leans forward while trying to get closer.

Dash let's him go and chuckles when Danny practically glues himself to the spot in front of the flat screen. A loud gurgle sounds through the room before Danny grips his stomach blushing. Dash snickers before laughing. "Guess your hungry huh Fenton?" He asks as he stands up.

Looking up Danny shakes a bit in fear. "Y-Your not going to give me a knuckle sandwich are you?" He asks softly.

Dash frowns and shakes his head. "No Fenton I'm not. But I got some leftovers from dinner tonight and I think we still have some cookies." He says softly.

Danny goes to say something but his stomach rumbles again. Danny holds his stomach blushing deeply as slush drips from his spikey hair and onto his Blue jeans. "You wanna take a shower? I got some clothes that might fit you." Dash asks when he see's Danny shivering slightly.

Danny nods slightly before trying to stand which makes him fall and gasp in pain. Dash quickly helps him up and carries him towards his bathroom. "Don't walk on it. Just hurry up and take a bath and I promise that once your out there will be a nice warm plate of food and a Christmas movie on TV for you to watch." Dash says as he takes Danny's shoes and socks off.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Danny asks softly.

Dash looks up at Danny and frowns. "It's Christmas Eve. I can cut you a break for today and maybe tomorrow. Now it's time to get you warmed up. Go a head and take a bath ok? I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Dash says softly as he ruffles Danny's hair, making him giggle.  
\--  
Dash hums softly as he waits for the microwave to ding while making Danny some Hot Chocolate. Looking in his cupboard he grabs another bag of popcorn. Once the microwave dings Dash has put the bag of popcorn in before walking back to the bathroom. "You almost done in there squirt?" He asks through the door.

"Ahhhh! The sea monster is going to get me!" Danny says from behimd the door.

Dash cocks a brow before opening the door slightly to see Danny playing with some of his old bath toy's from when he was little. He smiles seeing Danny smiling. Danny was playing with a old sea monster toy along with a little red boat with a tiny captain super glued to the top. "Ahhh! Oh no! The boat is sinking! Oh wait! It's not. It's not." Danny says before giggling.

Dash knocks once more making Danny jump and blush. "You doing alright?" He asks with a smirk.

Danny nods and sinks into the bubbles in the tub. "You must've found some of my mom's bubble bath huh? Eh. I don't care. Your food is nice and hot, there is a hot chocolate next to your plate and _The Polar Express_ is on in ten minutes. You ready to get out?" Dash asks as he grabs a towel.

"I still need to wash my hair. I'm alway afraid I'll get shampoo in my eye's so usually my.....dad......helps me......please don't tell anyone I said that." Danny asks softly.

"I won't. Now let's get your hair smelling like apples instead of muddy slush." Dash says as he rolls up his sleeves.

"W-Wait. Your going to help me?" Danny asks softly.

Dash nods and grabs the shampoo and conditioner from the shower shelf. "Close your eyes." Dash instructs as he pulls the shower wand off of it's holder and turns it on.

Danny keeps his eye's closed tight as he let's Dash rinse his hair before starting to scrub in some shampoo. "So.....why do you act more like a kid today than like any other day? I mean usually your all moody, act smart and your sarcastic. But tonight I saw you cry, get excited over a Christmas special of a cartoon and playing with the old bath toy's that I haven't seen since I was six." Dash explains as he lightly scrubs the shampoo in Danny's hair.

Danny sighs softly. "It's because of what today and tomorrow is. These two days are the only ones I can risk actually being a normal kid on. I......I just wish my mom and dad would stop fighting for once. I......I hate this time of the year." Danny says softly as Dash stops scrubbing the shampoo in.

Dash looks down at the youngest Fenton in pity. "Well....I don't know if I can help with that but maybe I can try."  
\--  
One bath, one plate of food, two cups of cocoa, one bag of popcorn, four cookies and five tries of finding clothes for Danny's tiny, slim body later Dash had finally found a pair of pajamas his seven year old cousin left by accident. To bad their feetie pajamas though.

Danny looks down at his warm feet with a chuckle as he sit's on Dash's bed. "I haven't worn feetie pajamas since I was four. I forgot how warm they are." Danny says as he smiles.

Dash smiles softly as he puts the clothes he had Danny try on away. He turn's just as he hear's Danny yawn softly. "Tired? Want me to take ya home?" Dash asks softly.

Danny yawns again with a nod. "Yes please." He says as he rub's at his eye with a fist.

Dash smiles and picks Danny up from under the armpits before placing his arm under Danny's tiny behind and holding Danny's head to his shoulder. _'You want to act like a kid today? Alright, you got it. You want a normal Christmas. Okie dokie. Just gotta get to your house.'_ Dash says to himself before walking Danny downstairs.

Soft snores come from the little halfa on Dash's chest as he grabs Danny's folded and washed clothes before grabbing his car key's.  
\--  
Ten minutes later Dash was pulling up in front of Danny's house and was now carrying a sleeping Danny towards the door. Knocking softly he wait's until a tall, gray haired man known as Vlad Masters aka mayor of Amity Park, answers the door. "Yes? Oh hello there young man. Who are you?" Vlad asks before he see's the sleeping Danny.

"Dash? What are-Danny! What did you do to him?!" Jasmine Fenton yells out as she grabs the Fenton Anti-creep stick.

Pushing past the mayor, a angry looking Jazz and a pair of fighting Fenton's he finds a pair of headphones on the table and puts them on before nodding slightly then takes them off. Turning towards Danny he places them over Danny's ear's before taking in a deep breath. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Dash yells which causes everyone, even Vlad jump.

Mr & Mrs Fenton stop arguing and look at Dash. "Listen up Fenton's and Mr. Mayor! I found Danny crying out front of my house about two hours ago with a sprained ankle, all alone on Christmas Eve! Do you all wanna tell me why?!" Dash yells out.

Vlad tries to make his escape but ends up getting, quite literally, pulled back into the middle. "Well Mr. Mayor?" Dash asks with a glare.

"M-Maybe Daniel slipped on ice and that's how his ankle got sprained and why he was crying?" He offers as he is tossed in front of the other three Fenton's.

"Yeah he did slip and fall. A WEEK AGO! His ankle is swollen and a shade of red that matches a week old sprain. And if I remember right Danny was spending that week at your house while his parents and sister went to visit family out of state. So shouldn't YOU of all people noticed he was hurt?!" Dash asks with a glare.

Vlad goes to talk back but just looks down with a sad look. "Now that I got that out of the way I can try and reason with you two. Can you two just stop fighting for one Christmas? Haven't you two ever stopped to think about how it's been affecting your kids? I mean come on! Noise cancelling Headphones? Danny was practically glued to his spot in front of the TV when a Christmas special came on. Don't you think you've left enough scars on your kids?! Whoa. I sound like my mom when she hits lawyer mode." Dash says the last part to himself.

Danny groans and turns over on the couch. "Santa....." He says with a smile.

"Look! See! Danny believes in Santa! Are you going to start fighting with Danny about that like you do with Mr. Fenton, Mrs.Fenton? Everybody deserves to believe in their own things but Danny really just wants to have a normal Christmas! No fighting, no crazy sisters who practice psychology on them and no crazy overprotective uncles/godfathers! Please? For Danny?" Dash says as he gestures to the fast asleep Danny who was sucking his thumb.

Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Vlad all look at each other before sighing and nodding with smiles on their faces. "Wow Dash. I didn't know you cared that much about my baby brother." Jazz says with a knowing smirk.

A deep blush appears on Dash's face as he begins to rabble a bit making Jazz laugh. With his face burning hot red Dash takes the head phones off of the smaller teen before smacking his head on the coffee table. Danny shots up awake when he hears skin connect with wood.

Yawning Danny rubs at his eye with a closed fist before seeing a dazed Dash with a pained look on his face. The fifteen year old boy pulls open one of the drawers of the coffee table and pulls out a fist aid kit. Grabbing the Neosporin he places just a small dab of it on a cotten ball before he uses some tweezers to pick the soft ball up. Gently he begins to put medicine on the small bump and cut on Dash's forehead. "Where'd the cut come from?" He mutters softly.

"I hit myself too hard." Dash says just as softly.

"Pick a bandaid. We have normal ones, Spiderman ones, waterproof ones and those strong ones from a doctor's office." Danny says as he tosses the cotten ball all the way to the garbage can near the closet. "Two points!"

"Nice one Danny. Uhhhh.....can I have a Spiderman one?" Dash asks as he tries not to blush with Danny so close to him.

Dash has always had a crush on Danny since first grade. Back then Dash would bring various junk food items for him until he heard that if a boy is mean to a girl it means that he likes her. So why wouldn't it mean the same for two boy's? So along with his best friend Kwan Dash started to tease Danny once a week. Then when he got more frustrated that Danny couldn't see he likes him it upgraded and upgraded until it got to the point of where it is now.

A small pressure on his forehead snapped Dash out of his thoughts just in time to see Danny kiss the bandaid on his head. The blush came back full force at that. "D-Dude. Why did you just do that?" Dash asks as he tries to hide his face.

"Hm? Oh that's what my mom does to my cuts and stuff so since your mom isn't here and I know mine is probably yelling at my dad about how Santa isn't real...which he totally is...I thought that would make it feel better faster." Danny mutters before yawning softly.

Dash shakes his head and smacks himself mentally before picking up Danny and sitting him up right. Danny blinks a few times before seeing the amused faces of his family. "Hi." Danny says waving slightly.

"Come on little brother let's get you dressed in your Christmas best!" Jazz says as she carries her brother upstairs. "Wow! You're light!"

Dash snickers softly before he's enveloped in a hug by Maddie. "Thank you for helping us get out of our rut young man. Your right. Danny deserves at least one Christmas where nothing goes wrong. Like the Turkey comes to life again or the ham spoils or me and Jack fight. And also your fly is down." She says before walking over to her husband.

Dash looks down panicking slightly but frowns when he remembers that he was wearing sleep pants. "Ha ha Mrs.Fenton." Dash says with a roll of his eye's.

Vlad chuckles softly just as Daniel Fenton was walking down the stairs, with the help of his sister, with a big blush on his face. Dash's jaw dropped slightly when he saw what Danny was wearing. A loose red, V-neck blouse with long sleeves & a green plaid bow around Danny's waist along with a pair of green leggings, fuzzy brown boots and a red santa's hat on his head.

Vlad peers over at the blushing and gapping Dash Baxter. Moving sideways he closes Dash's mouth with a single finger and smirk.  
\--  
Dash looks up at the cheery Fenton's and Master as he poked at his food checking to see if it was alive and going to eat him. He had already called his mother to ask if it was alright to stay at the Fenton's house since it appeared to be a white out outside and he didn't want to risk it. A slight nudge got his attention from his left. "If has started growling yet then it's safe to eat." Danny whispered softly.

Dash snickered softly before starting to eat his food. Hm. Mrs.Fenton was a good cook. "So Dash. You're in the same class as Danny huh?" Maddie asks with a smile.

Dash looks up from his spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy before nodding. "Yes ma'am. I sit near the window in his classes and I was his fitness buddy for a while." Dash replies with a smile.

Maddie goes to say something before Danny shoots up from his seat. "Oh great Edgar Allan Poe! I almost forgot!" He says before hopping up stairs.

Both Jack and Vlad go to try and help Danny when he fell but Daniel got up by himself. "I'm ok!" Danny says as he crawls up the stairs.

Vlad and Jack chuckle before looking up then at each other. They stare at each other for a minute before looking away blushing. "No! No way!" Vlad says before he's pulled down by his suit sleeve.

Danny kisses Vlad's then his father's cheeks before letting them go and giving them gift's. "Fenton family tradition. We all wear matching pajamas tonight to show that we're a family. Sorry Dash. We didn't know you would be here so you'll just have to wear what you are now to bed." Danny says with a smile.

A blushing Vlad and a smiling Jack walk back to their seats as Jazz pulls out a camera. "Hey Dash can I get a picture of you and Danny? You know for uh...the Christmas photo...book?" She says smiling.

Dash shrugs and wipes his mouth with a napkin before he stands up. He stands next to Danny who in turn smiles at him. Jazz and Maddie giggle softly before pointimg above the boy's. Dash looks up and a giant blush graces his face. Above himself and Danny was a thing of mistletoe.

Looking back down at Danny he blushes before leaning down to give the youngest Fenton a kiss on the cheek but a sneaky Jazz had pushed Danny closer to Dash just in time for Danny's lips to meet Dash's and for Danny's arms wrap around Dash's neck in fear of falling. Both boy's blush before closing their eye's in bliss at the feel of the other's lips.

Jazz takes a quick picture before high fiving her mother while her 'Uncle' and father had covered their eye's like children. Jazz knew the two teen boy's needed a push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.....I just had a conversation with myself in the beginning notes, didn't I?


	3. Get off of him! (Desiree & Danny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Warning! Warning! Non-con ahead!

Desiree smiles as she flies over Amity Park park late in the night. She had just escaped the Ghost Zone and was looking for wishes to grant. A loud scream causes her to stop suddenly before she looks everywhere she could for the scream. A scream she and many other Ghost's knew very well.

The scream comes again and this time she knows it's coming from towards behind some bushes near the middle of the park. She flies over expecting to see Danny Phantom being attacked by Skulker or Plasmius or even the Lunch lady ghost but she never excepted to see a naked, bloodied, crying and bruised Danny FENTON beneath a muscular ADULT male ghost who was thrusting his hips against Danny's while moans escaped his mouth with torn articles of clothing everywhere.

Bile rose in her throat when she saw what was happening to the fourteen year old ghost boy. The poor boy was being raped. "HELP ME! PLEASE! MOMMY! DADDY! JAZZY! UNCLY VLAD! ANYONE PLEASE HEL-!" Danny screamed before the male ghost punched him in his face.

"Shut it! No one's *moan* is going to save a whore like you." The Ghost says as he thrusts deeper into the boy. "God your tight!"

Desiree felt her heart break when she heard Danny's screams and sobs. Crying out she flies up to the unknown ghost before shooting him away from the sobbing boy. Desiree quickly picked up Danny and flew back towards his home. Danny wrapped his arms around Desiree as she flew like a mad woman while sobbing his half dead heart out. "It's ok. It's ok. We're almost there. It's ok. I've got you." Desiree says softly as she held the boy tight.

Racing into the boy's room she makes in right before the male ghost could grab her. Desiree grabs a teddy bear from the bed and gives it to Danny before flying into the ghost zone while being followed by the male ghost. Desiree quickly flies towards Walkers prison in hope of one of the guards seeing the ghost behind her and the poor little boy in her arms. "You need to change so I can continue to carry you!" Desiree says softly.

Danny obey's and changes into his ghost form. A shot hit's her in the back which causes her to crash land on Skulker's island. Groaning softly she looks up when she hears Danny's wailing get louder. The male ghost was on top of him again with a plasma blast aimed at his neck. "You move and I kill him." The ghost says before continuing his onsult.

"Danny! I need you to wish that Walker and Skulker were here!" Desiree shouted.

"I-I wish W-Walky a-and *scream* S-Skulky were here!" Danny cries out.

In the next second Walker and Skulker appeared behind the male Ghost. Skulker nearly threw up while Walker was horrified. The duo got the monster off of Danny and were beating the monster within an inch of his afterlife while Danny clung onto Desiree and his Teddy bear.  
\--  
Three hours later Desiree could be found holding a shaking and sobbing Danny Phantom in her arms as a Doctor tried to see his injuries. "Danny it's alright just let her see your owies ok?" Desiree coo's.

Danny sniffles before nodding and let the doctor check him over. By the end of it Danny was getting very sleepy from the trauma he's went through so Desiree decides to take him home with her. Tomorrow morning will be a big day. Tomorrow Danny will tell Walker everything before the bastard that dared to hurt such a young child the way he had would be executed in front of the whole Ghost Zone.

Laying Danny down on her silk sheets Desiree kisses his forehead before curling around the boy to make sure he would be safe during the night. Humming softly she pets his hair lovingly before kissing his forehead again. Soon Desiree was fast asleep while holding the young boy. As long as she's been dead she doesn't remember the last time she felt the need to protect anyone.

But as long as she was a ghost she would protect Danny. No matter what. "Desiree?" A small voice asks.

Desiree opened her eyes to see Danny staring down at her. "I need to go potty but I don't know where it is." Danny whispers softly.

Desiree smiles softly before showing the child to the bathroom. After a while Danny comes back out and holds Desiree's hand while rubbing his eye's. "Are you hungry?" She asks softly.

Danny shook his head. "No."

Desiree nodded before leading Danny out the door and towards the prison.  
\--  
"....then I wished for you and Skulker to be with us." Danny says softly.

Walker nods and gently pats Danny's head. "Alright. You can go back to Desiree now."

Danny quickly flew back to Desiree and some other female ghosts since at the moment he can't stand to be anywhere close to any male. Kitty gently pet's his hair as Ember sings softly to the crying boy. Desiree holds onto Danny tightly as Walker turns towards Clockwork, The Observents, Fright Knight and Bullet. "I say that Jackson 'Jack the Ripper' Williams Guilty what say you?!" Walker calls out.

"Guilty!" The Observers yell.

"Guilty!" Clockwork calls out with barely hidden anger in his voice.

"Guilty!" Bullet calls with a glare at 'Ripper.

"Guilty!" Fright Night calls out.

"What shall his punishment be?! A private execution or shall we send him to hell here and now?" Walker calls.

"Here and now!" The "jury" calls.

Clockwork floated forwards along with the Fright Knight and Bullet. "After we are done with you, you will wish you never laid a hand on Daniel." Clockwork growls as his staff starts to glow a dark red.  
\--  
It has been half a year since Daniel V. Fenton became friends with Desiree and the most protected human ever to live. Danny had told his parents everything one night when they asked why Danny was afraid to stay in the same room as his father. At that same time Desiree had came over to bring Daniel some treats from the Lunch Lady and oveeheard everything.

She never knew that Danny hadn't told his parents. Desiree floated into the room and held on tightly to the sobbing boy. Danny's parents felt horrible that they never knew anything and that they made Danny afraid to tell them that he was part Ghost.

That night was filled with tears, hugs, fudge, puppet shows and soft singing to the poor boy.

Desiree sighed softly in content as she laid down on the soft grass of the human world. Danny had invited her to have a picnic with him and to play a few games but she had gotten there a bit too early so she decided to watch the clouds roll by. Soon Desiree was fast asleep under the clouds.

Once she awoke she couldn't help but smile down at the small body pressed against her side. "My big sister." Danny whispers softly, in his sleep.

Ever since the ghost zone started looking out for Danny the boy had started to call them all big sister, big brother, auntie and uncly. It was hilarious when he first called Walker 'big brother'. That day the warden was all smiles and laughs as Danny played dress up in his suit jacket and hat.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the small boy's forehead Desiree smiles softly as she teleports them to her home. Leaning down Desiree pulls a large blanket over the two of them. "Love big sister." Danny muttered softly.

Desiree smiles softly as she holds the boy close. "I love you too little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Ember!


	4. Motherly instinct (Ember & Danny & Skulker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a really bad nightmare and ends up in Ember's house. When Ember see's just how frightened and hurt Danny was her motherly instincts react.

It was late in the night when Ember McLain heard a crash come from her kitchen which was followed by a loud call of 'Oh Fudge buckets!'. Looking to her right she see's her boyfriend, Skulker, was sound asleep muttering about.....a butt scratching gorilla? Shaking her head she smacks his chest but he still doesn't awaken. Sighing Ember grabs her gutair and her robe. Putting her robe on she walks down the stairs to see a very familiar head of white hair and two glowing green eye's staring at her like a kitten that knew it did something bad.

"Baby pop?" Ember calls out as Danny crawls out from behind her kitchen counter.

The boy was only half transformed so he was still wearing his rocket ship patterned feetie pajamas instead of his HAZMAT suit. "Don't laugh. Vlad bought them for me and my parents thought that I should wear them to bed." The young boy said softly.

Ember cocked a brow before seeing the boot on the little boy's leg. "Whoa. What happened baby pop?" Ember asked softly as she walked over.

Danny flinched when she went to touch him which made her frown. "Y-You're not mad that I snuck into your house?" Danny asked softly.

Ember seemed surprised for a moment before smiling softly. "No kiddo now care to tell me what happened?" Ember asks as Danny moves closer to her.

Ember could easily tell that the kid was still partially asleep and looked a bit afraid as well. Danny moved forwards until he was right in front of the kneeling pop/rock star. "Skulker accidentally broke my ankle during our last fight. He toke me to Vlad's when I couldn't stand on it. Vlad gave me this boot so my foot could heal." Danny spoke softly.

Ember nodded as she listened to the small sleepy voice. "Come on baby pop. You can sleep in the guest room. You look like your about to pass out." Ember spoke softly as she helped the boy to his unstable feet.

"'M not sleepy." Danny muttered softly.

"Of course not baby pop. Come on." Ember said softly as she leads Danny to the guest room. "You want anything?"

Danny shook his head as he yawns softly. Ember lays Danny down and tucks him in. "Night baby pop."  
\--  
It wasn't even a hour later that a loud scream echoed through out the house. Ember and Skulker both shot up and looked at each other. "What was that?!" Skulker asks before another scream was heard.

"Banshees?" Ember guessed before remembering something. "Baby pop!"

Getting out of bed she rushes to the guest room with Skulker right behind her. Slamming the door open Ember wasn't prepared for what she saw. Daniel's face was contorted in pure, unadulterated fear as tears cascaded down his face as he pressed himself closer to the corner he had ran to. Danny's hand was gripping onto the carpeted floor so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Whelp?" Skulker said in disbelief.

He had never seen the kid like this before and he didn't like it. The kid looked like he did after he fought Pariah Dark. Worn out, almost full dead and beaten. "M-Mommy? D-Daddy? Wh-Where M-Mommy a-and D-Daddy?" The child asked in a soft broken voice. "J-Jazzy? S-Sammy? T-TuckTuck? L-Lancy?"

Ember felt her heart shatter the poor boy must've had a nightmare. "Baby pop? What's wrong with you?" Ember asks softly as she slowly makes her way over to the boy.

"D-Dan. He was here! H-He told me that h-h-h-h-he was gonna kill everyone! E-Emby! P-Please help! Please!" Danny asks with terrified eyes as he grips her shoulders.

Ember goes to say something but the boy suddenly rushes out of the room. A second later barfing could be heard from the restroom. "You wanna talk to him?" Skulker asked softly.

Ember didn't reply but instead walked towards her restroom where Danny was sitting against her toilet while tears still fell. "Bad dream kiddo?" She asked softly as she brushed his bangs aside.

Danny nodded before crawling over to Ember. Ember embraces him gently before taking him to the living room where Skulker was trying to figure out which remote is which. "DVD remote, VCR remote, garage opener, don't know, don't know, ah! TV remote!" He says before turning on said TV.

The flat screen against the wall flickered on before loud music blasts out of the speakers from the TV. Danny yelped in surprise and hid under the coffee table while Skulker jumped onto the ceiling like a frightened kitten making Ember laugh. She picks up the remote from the floor and turns down the volume before changing it to Disney Channel. Lilo and Stitch appeared on the screen making Danny peek out from under the table.

Ember watched as Danny slowly crawled out and sat in front of the TV. Ember smiles softly before Skulker falls from the ceiling. "Ow." He mutters softly.

Danny crawls over and pokes Skulker's forehead. Skulker chuckles softly. "I'm fine Whelp." He says sitting up.  
\--  
It's been nearly half an hour since Danny woke up screaming and crying. Ember sighs as she paces in front of the front door. She had sent Skulker out for milk and a cup the Danny couldn't spill since he was still shaking pretty bad and she was afraid to give him anything in a regular glass due to him might spilling out. A soft giggle from the front room makes her smile slightly.

Humming Ember taps her foot just as Skulker walks in holding a paper bag. "Got the milk and cup. Why did you want these again?" He asks as Ember takes the bag.

"So I can make him some warm milk. That way he should fall asleep faster and, hopefully, without another nightmare." She says before pulling out a baby bottle.

She cocks a brow while looking up at her boyfriend. "What? It was the only non-spill thing they had." He pouts.

Ember chuckles softly before taking the bag to her kitchen. Grabbing a pan out of the cupboard she starts to cook something until she hears a scream come from the living room. Running in she sees Skulker holding down a thrashing Danny who's eyes were squeezed shut and tears were streaking down his face.

"Come on Whelp! It's ok! It's ok Danny! I've gotcha. I've gotcha kiddo. No more nightmares. It's ok. It's ok." Skulker whispers to Danny as he holds the boy close.

Danny calms down slowly and snuggles into Skulker's arms crying but awake. "I think he fell asleep again before a few minutes ago." He says as he rubs Danny's head softly.

Ember frowns but quickly goes back to making the food. A few minutes later she came out with three bowls of oatmeal with banana's and a drizzle of honey along with two cups of milk and one bottle of milk. Ember helped Danny eat when it was proven that Danny indeed could not even lift a spoon of the food without nearly wearing it.

Ten minutes later Danny was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Ember smiled and gave Danny the bottle. "Drink up baby pop. It should help you get back to sleep." She says softly.

Danny puts the bottle in his mouth and drinks the warm milk happily. Humming softly Ember holds onto Danny and begins to rock him while stroking his hair. "Rock-a-bye, baby, thy cradle is green;  
Father's a nobleman, mother's a queen;  
And Betty's a lady, and wears a gold ring;  
And Johnny's a drummer, and drums for the king." Ember sings softly as Danny's eye's start to droop.

"You know *yawn* you guy's......would make....great....parents...." Danny says as he finally falls into a nightmareless sleep.

Ember and Skulker smile at each other. "You know I think he's right. We would make great parents." Skulker says softly as he begins to fall asleep while holding Ember against his side.

Ember smiles softly as she two fell into a peaceful sleep.  
\--  
"Go on. They'll never know sweetie. Promise." Ember says softly to a little girl with blue-green flaming hair.

The little girl nods and knocks on the door. "Trick or treat!" The little girl calls out.

The door opens to reveal a twenty year old man with raven black hair and baby blue eye's wearing a Ron Stopable costume. "Hi there. Huh? Cool! Finally I see someone else with good tastes!" Danny says as he gestures the little girl's Kim Possible costume.

The little girl giggles happily. "Yeah! I love Kim Possible but you wanna know what I really wanted to be?" The little girl asks as if it was a secret.

"What did you wanna be?" Danny asks as he bends down so she can tell him.

"I wanted to be Danny Phantom. My mommy and daddy said that he helped me be born and that he's my god father." She whispers softly.

Danny smiles softly. "Oh really? Then it's a pleasure to see my god daughter then." He says as he transforms into Phantom.

His raven black hair changed into snow white hair and his baby blues changed into glowing toxic green eye's. The little girl squealed happily and tackle hugged the man. Danny laughed loudly causing his family to come downstairs from getting ready to see what was going on. "Danny what's-awwww! Who's this little cutie?" Jazz asks smiling.

"Her name is Alina." Ember says as she walks in wearing a Indian princess costume while Skulker was wearing a old military uniform. 

"Thought this would be the best way to tell you that you have a god daughter." Skulker says smiling.

Danny laughs as he hugs Alina. "I love her!" Danny says smiling.

"I love you too!" Alina says smiling.

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Ember and Skulker smile at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alina: A Greek name, this means “light”
> 
> Next: Ghost Writer & his half brother Randy


	5. New brother (Ghostwriter & Danny & Randy)

Randall Riter was humming softly as he flew towards his half brother's lair while holding a cook book and art supplies. "No, no, no, no! Come back here you stupid book!" A voice says before a black spiral bound book along with a green spiral notebook floated harmlessly in front of him.

Grabbing the books he goes to open the thick black one until he hears somebody scream in pain. Oh he is so not going to get in the middle of another fight! Racing towards his brothers home he barely registers that a snow white haired boy was watching him take his precious books in fear and horror before being punched in the face by Skulker.  
\--  
"There you are! I thought I told you to be here at six! It's almost eight!" Anthony Riter states as he comes out of his kitchen with something splattered all over him.

Randy snickers before laughing at his brother's state. "Wh-What happened to you?! Wh-What's in your hair?!" He asks as he drops the books he was carrying.

Anthony a.k.a Ghostwriter stood there blushing while brown batter fell out of his hair. "I was trying to make a cake until it blew up." He admitted to his laughing brother.

"B-Blew up?! H-H-How does that even ha-happen?!" Randy asks as he slowly starts to calm down.

"I don't know! I let it mix for a minute then I turn around and it's all bubbly! Then the next thing I knew there was cake batter flying all over." Ghostwriter said with a blush. "Now help me get this stuff out!"

Randy laughs as he stands and starts to squeeze some egg whites out of his brothers wisp like goatee. A second later a knock on the front door makes both men freeze. "I got it." Randy says as his brother hides in the bathroom.

Randy opens the door and is surprised to see a out of breath, teen boy with snow white hair and glowing green eye's standing there with burises and a scratch under his eye. "Can I help you?" He asks gently.

"I-I saw you fly off towards here carrying two books. One was green and the other was black! Pl-Please tell me you have them." The teen says as he wrung his hands together.

Randy nods and allows the boy in. Danny followed the man as he walked to were the books fell during his giggle fit. "Here you are. Sorry for that. My brother and I are about to make dinner if you want to stay." He says as Danny hugs the books close.

Danny goes to say something until Ghostwriter came out of the bathroom in clean clothes and washed hair. "I forgot I could just go intangible." He muttered as he turned.

Both man and boy screamed when they saw each other. "Back up story man! I have a orange and I'm not afraid to use it!" Danny says as he held out the fruit.

"Where did you pull that out from?!"

"My pocket! Wait....I don't have pockets. Where did I just pull this out from?"

All three boy's in the room stood in silence as they pondered over where the orange came from. " 'Writer? I'm scared." Danny admits as he drops the orange as if it was on fire.

A good twenty-five minutes went by until Ghostwriter and Danny snapped out of their daze. "Maybe you teleported it?" Ghostwriter says as Randy places two plates of food in front of the two. "When did we move to the couch?"

"About five minutes ago." Randy says smiling as he sits down in a chair in front of the table in front of the couch.

Danny looked down at his plate of mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, Fried Chicken and......broccoli. Danny glared at the tree looked vegetables as Ghostwriter thanked his slightly older brother. Randy snickered and pointed at Danny making 'Writer chuckle. "What's wrong ghost child? Don't like broccoli?" He asked smirking.

"I hate the little tree's. They taste like rabbit food." Danny said as he glared at the veggies.

The two brothers chuckle softly as Danny glares at the veggies. "Come now young master you need to eat them! Their good for you! Plus you wouldn't want to waste the food given to you by somebody who's allowing you into their home would you?" 'Writer asks with a smile.

Danny pouts but starts to eat his food. "Thank you." He says as he nibbles on a carrot.

The brothers chuckle as they begin to eat. Another twenty minutes passed by before Randy was covering up a sleeping Danny Fenton. "So he's the child that beat you last Christmas? Hard to believe. He was so well behaved and cute." He says as he plays with a strand of Danny's hair. 

"You've always loved children." 'Writer says with a smirk.

Randy shrugs as he continues to play with the strands of hair. 'Writer smiles at his brother before sighing. "I was trying to teach him a lesson but it seems he toke it as a threat. But to be fair I guess I did break the Truce." He says smiling as he takes off Daniel's boots.

"Well you can get pretty wicked when you get the urge." Randy says as he stands. "Hm. I wonder why he wanted these back so bad."

Randy opened up the notebook to see a beautifully done cover page of a book that looked to be hand drawn. Turning the page he starts to read the page. "Wow. 'Writer I think you might want to look at this." Randy says as he gives his brother the notebook.

As the night went on 'Writer and Randy were so engrossed in the story and drawings in both books that once they came upon a picture with a poem that made tears welled up in their eyes. The picture itself was of a boy with tangled black hair on his knees on a sidewalk with many people passing by him as blood came out of many wounds where knives stuck out of his back, chest and throat as he cried out to the heavens in agony. His clothes were very similar to Danny's usual attire except for the chains wrapped around his arms, waist and throat that were connected to the ground.

The poem on the bottom of the picture read; _My life is gone, I am no more  
        My time came but no one mourned  
   I am forever chained down as I watch time go  
    But now time has begun to slow  
   I wait as everyday new knives are          thrusted into my body  
    I used to build and draw but now my hobby is to protect and brawl  
But no one is there for me as I am for them as I bawl_

The two brothers look over at the young boy who was cuddled on the couch with a tiny smile as he dreamed of cooking with his mom. Both brothers started to cry before hugging each other while thanking the lord that they had each other when they died. "I love you Randy." 'Writer says softly as his brother held him close.

"I love you too Anthony." Randy spoke softly.

Kissing his younger brother's temple he held him close as Danny murmured in his sleep. "But I don't wanna eat the broccoli. It's growling at me." He says as he turns to his side.

The brothers laugh softly before closing both books and walking over to the boy. Randy carefully picked up the boy as 'Writer grabbed the throw pillow that Danny had been cuddling. "I don't want anymore fruitloops! Vlad is enough!" Danny said as he wraps his arms around Randy's neck.

The brothers snicker softly before walking into 'Writers room.  
\--  
The next morning Danny found himself being held by both brothers as if he was a teddy bear while he, himself, was hugging a pillow. Danny simply shrugged and snuggled against the brothers. "Warm." He whispers softly.

Randy hums softly as he sits up with a yawn. "Mmmhmm? Oh good morning Danny. How did you sleep?" He asks softly.

"Sleepy." Danny whispers before his stomach growls softly. "Hungry."

Randy chuckles softly and smooths out Danny's hair. Danny presses up into the older man's hand with a smile. "Do you want to help me with breakfast?" Randy asks softly.

Danny nods before crawling out of bed and onto the floor, face first. "Ow." He mumbles.

Randy chuckles and re-covers his brother before helping the young boy up and towards the kitchen. It wasn't ten minutes later that Ghostwriter walked into his kitchen to see Danny stuck on the ceiling while his brother was scratching his head. "How the...?" He utters softly as he looks up at the syrup covered Danny.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Danny groaned.

Ghostwriter chuckled softly as he floats up to the boy. Helping him down Ghostwriter laughed when he saw that Danny had a pancake stuck in his hair. "Do I even want to know?" He asks smiling.

"I'm not a very good helper am I?" Danny asked as he licked syrup off of his hands.

Randy smiles before a pancake lands on his face. "You are. Your just a bit to flip happy." He chuckles as he takes the pancake off of his head.

Randy bites into the pancake and chews. "Hmm. Not many blueberries. Need to fix that." He says as he continues to eat.

Ghostwriter chuckles and takes Danny to the bathroom. "Here, get undressed and then give me your clothes so I can wash them while you take a shower." He says as he Danny nibbles at his gloved fingers.  
\--  
A half hour passed before Danny walked into the kitchen wearing a tan colored sweater/coat, black dress pants, black turtle neck and a black scarf. "I look like a kid that just walked out of his parents wardrobe." Danny says smiling as he walks to the table.

Randy and 'Writer both smile as Danny climbs onto his seat. 'Writer looks at Randy who nods. "Danny my brother are going out to a fair a bit into the ghost zone. It's sort of a art fair that catters to all types of art. Literature, paintings, music, all types. Would you like to go with us?" 'Writer asks as Danny takes a bite of his pancake.

"Really?! That sounds awesome! I-I mean...uh i-if you don't mind." Danny said softly as he poked his hash browns.

The brothers smiled and nodded. "As soon as your clothes are dry then we can leave." Randy says softly as Danny basically shoved the food in his mouth.

"Slow down or else you might die the rest of the way due to choking." Ghostwriter joked.

Danny swallowed with a deep blush as he placed his fork onto his plate. "S-Sorry. It's been a while since I ate and I guess I'm just really hungry." Danny says softly.

"How long has it been?" Randy asked carefully.

"What's today?"

"Saturday."

"Tuesday."

Randy and 'Writer shared a look before putting more food on Danny's plate. "Eat up kiddo. Once we get to the fair we will get you what ever you want to snack on." Randy said as Danny bit into a waffle.

"Why are you guy's being so nice? You...you guy's didn't look in my sketch book did you?" Danny asked softly before 'Writer wiped his face.

"No, no. We just thought that we could spend some time with you. You know without fighting." Ghostwriter said softly as Danny nibbled on his hash brown pattie.

Danny smiled softly as he nibbles. "That sounds fun. Plus it's not everyday I'm not getting my butt whooped." He says with a smile.

Randy and Anthony smile as they watch Danny. It would seem that Danny was already growing on them.  
\--  
That night Randy could be seen carrying a sleeping Danny into the library like house as Ghostwriter carries in some bags. "Well that was fun. But I bet Danny wishes he didn't pass out like he did when he met Edgar." Randy whispered as he bounces Danny a bit who in turn wrapped his arms tighter around the man's neck.

'Writer chuckled softly as he put the bags down. "I have a feeling that he's going to deny all fact that he fan boyed and passed out." He says as he removes his coat and sits on the couch.

Yawning softly Randy sit's next to his brother while carrying the basically weightless halfa. Humming softly Randy pets Danny's snow white hair. "I wish I'd have had a son before I died." Randy admitted softly.

"You're not the only one brother. But alas we died due to stress and a broken heart. What could we do?" 'Writer said softly.

"I don't know but maybe we could make a son?"

At that 'Writer jumped a bit at what his brother said. "What?! Randy we're brothers! And we would have to-to-to do that! And we're brothers!" He spoke in a panicked voice.

Randy chuckled softly. "No brother not like that. I ment we could train somebody in our talents. Like Daniel." He says as he moves Danny's head over his dead, broken heart.

'Writer smiled softly and nodded. "I don't see why not." He says before he feels a slight tig at his scarf.

Looking down he saw his brothers hand gripping the scarf. "And also we did it while we were alive once so why would now be any different?" He asked before punching his brother with a scarf clad hand.

'Writer fell over the side of the couch with a blush. "We did that once in college because YOU were curious and I was trying to be a good brother!" He growled as Randy toke up the rest of the room on the couch with his legs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you be a good little brother and make me some tea? Like mum used to make on a cold day?" Randy asked before Danny suddenly shot up like a meerkat that made a *cough* manly scream leave Randy's mouth.

"Mom! I almost forgot that I hadn't been home in a day and a half! My mom is going to freak!" Danny said as he flew around the room in a panic.

'Writer, knowing the begining of a panic attack, flew up to Danny and caught him. "Calm down Danny. Calm down. I have an idea."  
\--  
"Again I am so terribly sorry for scaring you all. But Danny was just having so much fun learning with my brother and I that I guess we all forgot to make sure Danny got home." 'Writer says as he sips his Jasmine and Earl Gray fusion tea.

"Thank you Mr.Riter. We're just glad Danny is safe and sound." Maddie says as she looks over to where Danny was putting on his best impression of a hamster as he ate a small block of fudge while Jazz refused to let her poor baby brother go.

"We never knew Danny liked English so much! But to be fair that's the only school subject he's passing." Jack said as he watched his son nibble at the fudge.

"He is very talented. I wouldn't be surprised if he became a famous Novelist or Artist when he grew up." Randy spoke as he sipped his green tea.

Maddie and Jack both smiled as their son was carried in by their daughter. "Jazz please put me down. This is embarrassing." Danny said as he hid behind his sweet treat.

"No way! Now ask or I will!" Jazz said sternly.

Danny sighed softly before moving his fudge. "Mom? Dad? I was wondering if I could continue my lessons with Mr.Anthony and Mr.Randy. It's really fun with them and I already learned a lot in only a day and a half. So can I? Please?" Danny asked softly.

"Oh sweetie of course you can! Well as long as they agree too!" Maddie says with a bright smile.

"Of course! Daniel is a fine student and a excellent young man! We would be happy to teach him!" Randy says with a smile.

Danny smiles back at the praise. Huh. Maybe these two were growing on him.  
\--  
"Randy! Catch!" Danny yelled as he threw a tube of black paint at the older ghost.

Randy caught it with ease and put a dot of paint of his Palette. "Thank you Danny!" He says over his shoulder.

Danny smiles and races towards 'Writers room. "Hey 'Writer! What are you working on?" Danny asked as he floated up to the screens.

"Hm? Oh hello Danny. Do you know what a good name for a dangerous, biker might be?" 'Writer asked as he stares at the curser.

"Hmmm.....you try Butch?" Danny replied as he floats around.

"Excellent! Thank you! I have been having Writer's block all day!" Ghostwriter said as he typed in the name. 

"No prob bob. Now come on! You said you would teach me how to make Macarons so come on!" Danny says as he pulls Anthony out of the room.

Ghostwriter chuckled as he followed the boy. It had been officially four months since they started to teach Danny and it would seem that they were helping Danny in another way they had not realised. They were helping Danny's depression by spending so much time with him.

Smiling Ghostwriter quickly tickled Danny's sides and slipped into the kitchen. "Hey! No tickling!" Danny said with a giggle.

Ghostwriter smiled as he pulled out the ingredients. "All's fair in love and war! And you know you love me!" Ghostwriter says as he's given a big hug from behind.

"I do love you big brother but if you keep doing that then you might want to watch your tea for a while." Danny said with a mischievious smile.

'Writer chuckled as his brother walked in holding his newest painting. "You two ready?" He asked smiling.

Danny and 'Writer smiled and walked over. Randy removed the canvas from over the painting. Danny smiled as he gazed at the painting. It was of himself, Randy and 'Writer together as a family. Danny smiled softly as his two new brothers placed their hands on his shoulders. "I love you guys." Danny says with a smile.

"We love you too Danny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Johnny 13, Shadow and Kitty


	6. Our little man (Johnny 13 & Kitty & Danny & Shadow)

"Oh for the love of _Shakespeare_! That's the third batch!" Danny yelled as he threw away another batch of cookies.

"Danny, honey, are you sure you don't want any help?" Maddie asks as she peaks in from the living room.

Danny sits down in his chair at the table. "Mom I told you I want to do this by myself. Oh, uh what time is it?" Danny asked softly.

"It's almost two. You ready for your "vitamin"?" Maddie asks as she sits down next to her son.

Danny nods slightly as he nibbles on his shirt sleeve. "Ok sweetie get something to eat and I'll get it." Maddie says before kissing her son's forehead.

Danny smiles softly before going to the fridge and goes to grab a piece of cold pizza but stops when it growls. "Ah!" He says before slamming the door.

"Did the food get contaminated again?" Maddie asks with a blank look.

"Yep. Can we go to Nasty Burger?" Danny asks softly.

"Sure sweetie. Go get your coat, gloves and hat ok? I'll wait for you in the car." Maddie says softly as she grabs a pill bottle.

Danny nods and walks to the closet. Grabbing his gear he stops outside the kitchen doorway when he hears his mom and dad. "Maddie we can't afford his pills anymore. They went up a hundred dollars! I wish they would prescribe him something less expensive." Jack spoke softly.

"I know sweetie but he needs them. We'll just have to scrape by for a bit." Maddie says with a frown.

Small tears formed in young Daniels baby blue's as he slid down the wall and dropped his gear. "Sometimes I think that we should've just let him be when we found out." Jack spoke softly as he pulls out a news paper clipping.

"Jack! He nearly killed himself after what happened!" Maddie yelled as she hit her husband upside the head.

"I know, I know. I'm the one that found him remember?" Jack said with a sigh. 

Danny stood and quickly walked into the room. "I don't want to take my pills anymore." Danny says softly as he picks at his nails.

"What? Danny, sweetie, you have to take them!" Maddie spoke quickly.

"Son are you being bullied because you take Oleptro*?" Jack asks with anger in his voice.

Danny shook his head as more tears fell down his face. "I just don't want to be a burden anymore!" Danny yelled before running out of the room and outside while his parents cried out for him to come back.  
\--  
Danny grunted as he fell to his knees. "Ow." Danny says softly as he curls up in the snow.

Danny sniffled as he curled up into a small ball before a loud sneeze comes from his small red nose. "I-I hope I freeze to death." Danny muttered softly before he felt unconsciousness start to take him.

A soft growl caught his attention before he was completely engulfed in darkness.  
\--  
Soft humming was what awoke Danny along with a warm small hand gently stroking his face. "Mom?" Danny whimpered as he gently gripped the wrist of the hand that was touching his face.

"Nope. Sorry kiddo." Kitty said softly.

Danny tilted his head a bit before he hears a door open along with mild cursing. "Stupid snow! I hate snow!" Johnny yelled as he turns up the heat a bit.

"Johnny! Shhh! He just woke up!" Kitty says softly.

"Whoops. Sorry. How is the little man?" Johnny asks as he walks over.

"Sleepy." Danny says softly as he curls closer to Kitty's stomach.

Johnny picks up Danny by the scruff of his shirt frowning before pointing a finger in the young boy's face. "Hey, hey, hey! You better not be putting any moves on my girl!" Johnny says in a stern voice.

"I don't even like girls yet." Danny mutters softly.

"Oh. Ok then go a head." Johnny says as he puts Danny back on Kitty's lap.

Kitty smiles before playing with Danny's hair. "What were you doing out there? Shadow found you nearly passed out from the cold and he said that your eye's were red and puffy." Kitty says softly as she starts to put a little braid in Danny's hair.

"I was trying to die." Danny muttered softly.

Johnny felt his heart give a squeeze when he heard that. Turning he saw the look of fear and sadness on Kitty's face. Johnny had heard from Technus that Danny had seemed to put up less and less of a fight and had even told Skulker to finish him once. The kid even begged Fright Knight to stab him once apparently.

Johnny always thought that they were fake rumors but now that he heard those five words come out of the kids mouth he really wished that he hadn't. "Hey, uh, Kitty you mind calling for pizza or somethin' while I have a talk with little man?" Johnny asks as Shadow appears next to him.

Kitty nods and helps Danny sit up. "I'll be right back sweetie." She says as she takes a phone from Johnny.

Johnny sat down next to Danny as Shadow grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the shivering Fenton. "So little man what do you want to eat? I bought some snacks a minute ago. I've got some candy, beef sticks, some......I have no idea what this is." Johnny says as he scratches his head with a finger and looks at the little toilet with two suckers on the side.

Danny tilted his head a bit and looked at the strange toilet. "You only bought it because it was a tiny toilet didn't you?" Danny asked with a small smile.

Johnny snickered softly. "Guilty as charged." He says with a smile.

Johnny unwrapped the candy and gave a sucker to Danny. "Come on little dude. I ain't tryin' this alone." He says as he opens the toilet lid.

Danny dips his in the red powder before Johnny and waits for the older Ghost to taste his first. "1. 2. 3!" Johnny says before he puts the sucker in his mouth.

Danny popped his in his mouth before his and Johnny's faces converted to a sour expression and they spit the suckers out. "Oh hell no! That crap is sour!" Johnny yells as he slams the tiny toilet on the table while Shadow floated nearby laughing.

The two boys look at each other before grinning. "Oh Shadow~" Johnny calls out as he and Danny jump on the black creature making it yelp.

"Hurry!" Danny yells before Johnny makes Shadow eat at least half of the powder.

The young men laugh as Shadow starts making funny faces. Danny falls back and hits his head on the table before realizing something. "Johnny? Where am I?" Danny asks as he gazes around the room.

Johnny stops laughing and smiles. "In a hotel room. Me and Kitty rented it for a while. Your welcome to stay with us for a bit. I wouldn't mind havin' another dude besides Shadow around to play some games with. Tried teachin' Kitty and she just hit me with her purse everytime I won." He says smiling.

Danny pulls the blanket over him again as Shadow tries to see his face. "What's wrong Shadow?" Johnny asks as he leans over towards Danny when the black mass points at the youngest Fenton.

Johnny felt his non-beating heart break when he saw that Danny's face was covered in tears. "Why? Why are you all being so nice to me?! So it'll hurt a lot worse when you beat me up again?! First it was Technus, then it was Ember, then Skulker, then Lunch Lady, then Boxy and now you, Kitty and Shadow!" Danny yelled out as he curls into himself even more. "Your all just like my parents! You be nice then you'll go behind my back and talk crud about me. I can't take it anymore!"

Johnny felt the familiar pull he had when he saw a kid hurt, crying, basically if something bad happened to a kid Johnny felt like he had to help as much as he could. Reaching both arms out Johnny pulled the bundle of blanket and a crying teen-halfa into his skinny yet muscular arms and pulled the crying and weakly struggling Danny to his chest where he laid his head on top of the boy's while moving his left leg around Danny's legs so the boy could not run.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby." Johnny sang softly as he gently rocked the small teen.

Danny's struggles stopped slowly as he begun to fall asleep in his new protectors arms. "Johnny? Why....Why am I always such a burden to everyone?" Danny asked softly as Shadow gently laid over Danny to act as another blanket.

"You're not a burden little man. Don't you dare ever think that again. Ok?" Johnny said softly as he rocked the small boy a bit more.

Danny's eyes slid closed as he snuggled into the older males chest. Johnny smiled softly as he gently rubbed his thumb on Danny's cheek. "Kitty you can come out now." He said softly so he didn't wake Danny.

Kitty walked out from the small kitchen area of the hotel room with tears going down her face. Walking over to the boy's she wrapped her arms around them as she cried silent tears. "It's alright Kitty. He's got us now." Johnny says softly as he uncovers Danny's face.  
\--  
Two weeks has passed since then and now Danny is currently in English class trying to remember the differences between a Haiku and a Lymric were when the class door opened. "Excuse me? Um is this Mr.Lancer's room? I have something for my little man." A woman with green hair says as she walks in along with a man with long, dirty blonde hair.

Danny smiles as he walks towards the front of the class. "We bring to you English homework and a bag lunch little man. Lunch Lady said that she hopes you like it she made it special! Something about fattening you up." Johnny says as he ruffles Danny's hair a bit.

Danny laughs before noticing the tire iron on Johnny's hip. "Uhhhh.....why?" Danny asked as he points at the object.

"Oh! Almost thought I left it in the satchel. Kitty? Wanna hold him back or should I ask Shadow?" Johnny asks with a smirk.

"I got him!" Kitty says before grabbing Danny around the waist and picking him up.

Danny yelped a bit and struggled slightly when he saw Johnny walking over to Dash Baxter and Kwan Chen. "So you boy's are the bastards that 'cause our little man to come home with bruises huh? Well we're just gonna have to fix that. Shadow, help me with some batting practice please." Johnny says with a smirk.

A second later Kwan and Dash were being held up by their left ankles while being swung at by Johnny and screaming for their lives. "Kitty! Put me down he's going to kill them!" Danny yelled as his struggles began anew.

"Sorry little man but these fools need to learn a lesson. You never mess with our kid." Kitty says softly.

That's right. Ever since Danny's breakdown in the hotel room Johnny and Kitty had basically adopted him into their little family. To say that Danny's parents were surprised the next day to see Danny wrapped up in a blanket like a new born babe while being held by Johnny 13 would be an understatement. It toke a good hour to convince Danny's parents to put their weapons away when they realised that Johnny and Kitty were ghosts.

Once they told Danny's parents what happened Danny's parent's had asked them if they could help since Johnny had a kid sister that was just like Danny once before she died of breast cancer. Johnny and Kitty toke the job quickly and happily. They had never really disliked Danny they just wanted to be together and Danny's sister was the closest girl at the time. But ever since they toke up the responsibility they had started thinking of themselves as another pair of parent's for Danny. One's that knows his secret and will protect him and the secret til the day they pass on.

"So are you boy's going to be hurting our little man or his friends anymore? Or am I going to have to come to school with him everyday and break your kneecaps every chance I get?" Johnny asked the two Jocks.

"We'll stop! We'll stop! We're sorry!" Dash cried out as he hid his face behind his hands.

"I think I'm about to hurl." Kwan said as he put a hand over his mouth.

Kitty snickered as Shadow put the boy's down and became Johnny's shadow once more. "Ok now that their taken care of let's go talk to the teacher's about bullying." Johnny says with a grin.

Danny face plamed with a small smile. "Guy's I can take care of myself." He says smiling.

"We know, we know. It's just that we want to make sure your safe. Now time for your gummie!" Kitty says as she pulls a bottle of small candies out of her pocket and gently putting Danny down. "Remember just swallow it then you can have a candy you chew."

Danny shrugged and swallowed the gummie with no difficulty. He didn't know why but when ever he gets one of these gummies from Kitty he always feels happier. "Good job kiddo. Alright here's a couple of Twix. Go nuts. Literally. I've always wanted to send a hyper kid to school with water balloons before but Kitty wouldn't let me bring the bucket." Johnny said with a pout.

Kitty giggled as Danny opened one of the packages and gave a piece to Mr.Lancer, Dash, Kwan, Sam, Tucker, Mikey, Nathan, Valerie, Paulina and Star. He then trotted over to Johnny and Kitty before giving them both a piece before bending down to offer one to Shadow. "We have the sweetest kid ever." Johnny says as he watches Danny nibble on his candy like a hamster.

Kitty nods as the students and teacher of the room shakily ate their candy. "Now what do all of you say?" Kitty asks as she watches Danny's friends eat theirs in confusion.

"THANK YOU DANNY/FENTON!"

Kitty and Johnny smile and gives Lancer Danny's homework before ruffling Danny's hair. "Alright little dude we gotta head over to your house to tell your parents about your new tutor's." Johnny says smiling.

Danny nods and hugs them both good-bye. "Becareful! I don't wanna have to fix your broken nose again 'cause you smacked into another low branch!" He called down the hallway.

"That was one time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Kwan!
> 
>  
> 
> Oleptro = Trazodone; a pill used to help treat depression.


	7. Happy Valentines Day (Kwan/Danny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days! Mom has been in the hospital.

"Ok Kwan you can do this. You can do this. You....I can't do this." Kwan says as he turns and goes to walk down the stairs of the Fenton front door.

Kwan grunts when he bumps into a soild chest and falls to his butt. "Ow. Whoops sorry!" He says as he looks up at a tall, gray haired man.

"Oh no my apologies young man. Are you here to talk to the Fenton's or just for young Jasmine?" The suited man asked as he pointed down at a box of candy on the ground near Kwan's hand.

Kwan blushed a deep red as he scrambled to stand. "U-Uh n-not really. I'm here for-" "Kwan? Vlad? What *yawn* what are you doing here?"

Kwan turned to see a barefooted-wearing-a-long-t-shirt-and-no-panted Danny Fenton rubbing his left eye with a small fist. Kwan felt something go down his face and he realised that he had gotten a bloody nose. "Kwan!? Are you ok?!" Danny asked as he rushed over to the taller teen.

Vlad gave Kwan an unimpressed look as he walked up to the two. "Little badger don't you think you should put some pants on? I can see the edges of your boxers when you stretch." Vlad says with a small frown.

Danny tilts his head a bit before looking down at his legs. "But uh I'm not wearing boxers today. I need to do laundry. You must see my shorts." He says as he lifts his shirt a little to show off his red sleep shorts. "See?"

"I think I need to sit down." Kwan says as a gush of blood comes from his nose.

Danny helps the other in as Vlad walks behind them while holding some gifts. "Hold on, I'll go get a wash cloth or something. Be right back." Danny says as he rushes towards the bathroom.

Vlad chuckled softly as he sat next to Kwan. "So I'm guessing your here to ask Daniel out?" Vlad says as he places his gifts on the table.

Kwan blushed again with a small nod. "For some reason I feel like I'm in a anime. I'm half excepting you to pull out a baseball bat and say something like; "You hurt him and I'll use your head as target practice." or like go all stalky and follow us." Kwan says as he leans his head back to help his nose bleed.

Vlad chuckled softly as he pulled out a large switch blade causing Kwan to jump when the man put it near his throat. "Actually what I was going to say was this. If you hurt my Little Badger I will gut you like a fish and feed you to a ghost bear." Vlad says before putting the blade away quickly just as Danny ran in.

"Here we go. I found some tissues in the bathroom." Danny says as he gives the other a box of puffs tissues.

"Th-Thanks Danny." Kwan says with a smile as he holds a bundle to his nose.

Danny nods before realizing something. "Oh! Sorry I almost forgot! Do you two want anything to drink or eat?" Danny asked as he puts his hands behind his back.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble Daniel can I get a cup of black coffee." Vlad asked with a smile.

Danny nods before turning towards Kwan. "Kwan?"

"Uh....do you guy's have any like things that aren't coffee or tea?" Kwan spoke softly.

Danny nodded with a smile before going into the kitchen. A second later Danny rushes back in with a half gallon of milk following him while a growling pack of hot dogs was following from behind. "Not again!" Danny shouted as he grabbed the Fenton Nine tails.

Danny quickly got rid of the ghostly food stuffs before smiling sheepishly. "Uhhhh....I'll be right back. Jazz started to keep extra food in the pantry. Glad we got a mini-fridge." Danny says as he trots back into the kitchen.

Kwan smiles softly. "So how long have you liked Daniel?" Vlad asks as he casually starts to poke a hot dog on the table before pulling his finger away when it tried to bite him.

Kwan blushed a bright red again before it calmed to a soft pink. "Well to tell you the truth I've liked him ever since we met in the park when we were four. I even kissed him back then. He was my first kiss and after that I knew I was in love with him. I was really overprotective for a while until we met our new friends and I guess I got really jealous. I told him that I hated him for choosing to play with Sam and Tucker more than me. I....I was a horrible friend to him. I wish I could take back what I said. I still love him but I'm pretty sure it's no where near mutual." Kwan says with a soft sigh.

Danny walks in a moment later carrying a small tray of coffee, milk, biscotti's and strawberry cookies. "Here we go." Danny says softly as he drops to his knees gracefully and gives Vlad his cup of black coffee and a few chocolate biscotti's.

Danny gives Kwan a tall glass of banana milk and a few Strawberry cookies. "Thanks Danny." Kwan says before Danny takes the tray into the kitchen.

A second later Danny walks back in and heads for the stairs. "Be right back. I'm going to wake Jazz and get dressed." Danny says as he climbs the steps.

Kwan looks down at the snack and drink in front of him as a smile graces his face. "Memory?" Vlad asked as he sips his coffee.

"Yeah. When ever I came over for play dates Mrs.Fenton would make us banana milk or banana milkshakes and gave us Strawberry cookies." Kwan says smiling.

Vlad chuckles softly. "You should try asking him out. I happen to know that Daniel actually has a crush on two of his classmates in his fifth hour English class." He says softly. "He accidentally let it slip once when he thought one of my wine coolers were a fruit soda. I think Daniel is a lightweight."

Kwan looks at Vlad with a shocked look. "T-Two people? Did you hear any details?" He asked as he moved closer.

"I believe one was blonde and the other was named Chen." Vlad says with a thoughtful expression.

"Blonde and Chen? He's talking about me and Dash! Damn it! Me and Dash have been fighting over Danny for years! Wait. He likes BOTH of us? Hmm....." Kwan says softly as he thinks.

Vlad peeked over at Kwan before casually dropping a flier on the couch. Kwan looked at the couch and picked it up. "Hm? A dance? 'Valentine's Day dance February 14th 2004. Bring your sweetheart to have a great time down at the Casper High Gymnasium! Doors open at eight and the dance ends at eleven tickets available at the door'." Kwan read aloud before he smiles.

Folding the flier up Kwan sticks it into his letterman jacket just as Danny and Jazz walk down the stairs. Jazz was wearing a pink sweater with her usual jeans while Danny was wearing a bright red t-shirt and blue jeans. "Ugh. Not you too." Jazz says softly.

Kwan quirked a brow. "Danny can you get me some coffee that's half milk half coffee and two teaspoons of sugar." Jazz asks smiling.

Danny nods before rushing into the kitchen. "Ok look. I know you're the nicest Jock but you've still hurt my baby brother before. So I'll tell you what I told Dash when he was drooling over Danny a couple of months ago when Danny was forced to have a sleepover with Dash by our parents so they can "make friends"." Jazz says before pulling out the Fenton Anti-creep stick from under the table and gently hitting the bat on her hand. "You try one move on my baby brother before he's ready I will beat your head in with the Fenton Anti-creep stick. Got it?"

Kwan nods quickly before Danny walks back in. "I can't. I-I-I just can't. Everytime I try making one of those coffees for you I end up drinking it! And I don't even like coffee!" Danny says with a confused look on his face.

Jazz smiles and kisses her brothers forehead as she walks by. "Oh that's ok Danny. I got it!" Jazz says as she shoots a glare over Danny's head and at Kwan.

Kwan stiffens before calming down. "Am...Am I missing something here?" Danny asked making Vlad chuckle.

"No. Not at all Daniel."  
\--  
Stepping out of the bathroom Kwan hums softly as he walks by Danny's room. "Ow! Hey watch it Fruitloop! Ow! Not so rough! I'm still partially new to this. I've only done this seven times before and that was with a bit of numbing agent."

Kwan stops dead in his tracks as he hears Danny's voice. "Oh hush Daniel! It's not that painful! Just a small poke and tug! That's all!"

Cocking a brow Kwan silently creeps forwards and sneaks a peak inside Danny's room. The young jocks breath caught when he saw Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton siting back to front while Vlad was sewing up a wound on Danny's shoulder.

"Stupid Vultures." Danny muttered softly as Vlad wrapped up his shoulder.

"Don't worry Daniel. It'll heal in a few hours. As long as you do not irritate it." Vlad says as he connects the pieces of the bandages together.

"I don't get it. Usually when I turn back into Fenton, PHANTOMS wounds aren't on me. Oh. Wait. They got me when I just changed back after that weird fight with Lunch Lady. She gave me some cookies before leaving." Danny says holding up a dolly with seven chocolate chip cookies in his palms. "Want one? Their pretty good."

"No thank you little badger. Alright. All done." Vlad says as he closes a first aid kit.

Kwans heart stopped for a second as he progressed what he heard. _'I don't get it. Usually when I turn back into Fenton, PHANTOMS aren't on me.'_

Quietly going down the stairs Kwan thinks over everything. _'Danny is Phantom?! Oh. My. Fucking. God. D-Doesn't that mean he's dead?! Oh god. Oh god. Danny....what happened?'_

"Kwan! Y-Your still here?" Danny asked softly as he and Vlad came down the stairs.

Crap. "U-Uh well Danny I wanted to ask you something. U-Um c-can I ask your Uncle to guard the door?" Kwan asks softly.

Danny and Vlad share a look before shrugging. Vlad walked towards the door and stood in front of it. Kwan looks down at Danny and let's out a breath. "D-Danny I-I was wondering if you would.....uh....wanna go out with....me tonight. T-To a dance a-at the school g-gym?" Kwan asks as he closes his eyes in fear.

"S-Sure. I-I mean it sounds like fun! What time?" Danny asks with a smile.

Kwan opened his eyes in surprise before breaking out in a grin. "U-Uh I'll pick you up at seven thirty." He says smiling.  
\--  
"Your tie is crooked honey. Stand still." Kwan's mother says as she steps forwards.

"Māmā! Tíngzhǐ! Wǒ dédàole, wǒ dédàole!*" Kwan spoke quickly as he tried to stop his mom's prying hands.

Kwan quickly fixed his suit's tie as he looked into the mirror. Kwan's mother had bought him a brand new suit that was a deep red with a black tie, vest and black collar around the suit jacket. His dress pants were the same color as the suit but his new dress shoes were a solid, shiny black.

"Duìbùqǐ fēngmì.** I'm just so happy you finally asked out that little Fenton boy. Also you need to learn to keep your voice down when your alone with him. You are very loud with that picture of yours." The small woman says as she dodges a pair of socks that were thrown at her by her blushing son.

The middle aged woman ran out of the room giggling before turning back for a second. "Nǐ xūyào ānquántào ma?***"

"Māmā!"  
\--  
Letting out a breath Kwan knocked on the front door of the Fenton house hold. A second later a 6'3 tall man answered the door in all of his orange jumpsuit clad glory. "U-Uh is Danny ready?" Kwan asks as Jack Fenton stared him down.

"Come on in son." Jack says as he walks in.

Kwan walks in and sit's on the couch. Maddie was sitting in a chair while holding a Fenton Bazooka near the couch. "Sooo.....you want to take Danny out to this big dance hm? How do we know your not going to force your self on him?" Maddie asks with a glare.

"What?! I would never do that! I love Danny I would never make him do anything he didn't want to do!" Kwan says defensively.

Maddie and Jack look at each other before smiling. "You realise you just said you love Daniel out loud, correct Mr.Chen?" Vlad asks as he walks into the room while sipping a glass of wine.

"Jazz! Stop! Ow! Mne ne nuzhen luk!**** Gah! You've had to much coffee again!" Danny's voice says from upstairs. "Ah! Tucker! I said no to the hat! Because it smells like cheese for some reason!"

Kwan snickered softly. "Foley keeps cheese in his hat?" He snickers.

"Hey man I didn't hear you complain when you ate some cheese from my hat the other week! Plus it's in a baggie! I am not going to be having bare cheese touchin' my head." Tucker says before a crash comes from the room.

"Whoops! Sorry! Crap. Uh....Danny my hair is stuck in your fan." Sam says before another crash comes from upstairs.

"Will you three just get out?!" Danny yells before a door opens then slams.

"Sorry about the rocket!" Sam says through the door.

Three teens walk down the stairs and stop once they see Kwan. "Shovel talk?" Tucker asks Sam who just smirks.

"Shovel talk."

Goth and Geek race down towards the jock and stop in front of him. "So you wanna date our Danny huh? Well frankly we don't trust you. But Danny does so if you betray him in anyway you WILL be on the receiving end of a serious butt whooping." Tucker says as Sam grabs a extra Anti-creep stick.

"Believe me. I would never hurt Danny. I promise." Kwan says with a small smile.

He thought it was sweet with how all of Danny's friends and family were protecting him like this. "Danny! Kwan's here!" Jazz yelled up the stairs.

"Be right down." Danny calls back.

A moment later Danny is walking down the stairs with his hair tied back in a small pony tail with a few of his hairs hanging out near his left eye while wearing a black, silk dress shirt with gold colored buttons going down the front along with a large rose on his right hip while his pants were red, casual dress pants and a brand new pair of black high tops completed his look. "Oh! Wait! We forgot one thing." Sam says before pulling out a choker with a ruby rose on it and walks over to Danny.

Reaching forward she carefully placed it around Danny's skinny neck. "There. Perfect." Sam says with a smile.

Danny smiles and touches it gently. "Thanks Sammy." He says smiling.

"Anything for one of my best friends." She says with a smile. "Now get going you two before your late!"

Sam quickly pushes the boy's out making them chuckle. "Tracker?" Tucker asks with a smirk.

"Tracker." Sam says holding up a small tablet.

"Popcorn?"

"Popcorn."

"Now, now children you shouldn't spy on Daniel. He can take care of himself." Vlad says but still peeks at the tablet's screen.

"The tracker comes with a tiny camera and a mic so we can see and hear what's going on. That way if things get a bit to steamy we stop them. Plus this way we'll all know Danny's ok." Sam says as Tucker goes into the kitchen.

"If he asks I tried to stop all of you." Jazz says as she sits down near the tablet.  
\--  
The dance had just started but both Danny and Kwan were a bit hesitant to talk to the other. Danny peeked over at Kwan and breaths through his nose slowly. "Hey Kwan? Do you want to dance?" Danny asks as a up beat song starts playing.

"Sure!" Kwan says as Danny smiles.

A moment later Danny and Kwan could be seen dancing and laughing. "This is fun!" Danny yells smiling.

Kwan laughs softly and decides to try something. He had watched a lot of music videos so he hoped it would end up with Danny following his lead instead of getting slapped. Moving forward a bit Kwan gently holds Danny's hips and leads them and the boy to the music. Danny laughs and moves his hips against Kwan's big hands.

Kwan feels a blush rise to his face but he smiles and laughs softly.  
\--  
Twenty minutes had gone by and the two teens were glued at the hip. "Kwan! Careful! You'll spill!" Danny chuckles when Kwan tries to balance three cups at once.

Kwan laughs as he carefully walks over to Dash. "Hey Dash! Want some punch?" He asks while trying not to spill any of the cups.

"Kwan?! Who are you here with?" Dash asks as he moves away from the wall.

"Kwan! Look! I can balance cupcakes!" Danny says as he walks over with a cupcake on top of his head and one on each of his hands.

Dash's jaw dropped when he saw Danny. "Damn. Should've made my move sooner." Dash muttered softly.

A cupcake is suddenly in front of him making him go cross eyed. "Want one? It has strawberry creme in the middle." Danny says smiling.

Dash smiles slightly and takes a drink from Kwan and a treat from Danny. "Thanks Fenton." Dash says sipping his punch. "Huh. Tastes a bit funny."

Danny sips his and makes a funny face when Kwan takes a cupcake from his head. "This stuff is feels like fire down your throat. I thought this was supposed to be cherry flavoured." He says before taking a bigger swing of his punch.

Kwan takes a sip before quickly spitting it out into his cup. "Someone spiked the punch!" He says as Danny starts to sway a bit. "Danny? You ok?"

"I feel dizzy." Danny moans softly.

"Dude you don't look so good. Kwan maybe you should get him home." Dash says as Danny stumbles a bit.

"I think your right. Come on Danny. I'll take you back home. Can you walk ok?" Kwan asks softly.

Danny stumbles forwards and straight into Kwans' open arms. "Kwan? I'm dizzy." He says softly.

Kwan carefully picks up Danny and carries him to his car after saying good bye to Dash. "I've got you Danny." Kwan whispers to the dazed teen.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works.....  
Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Vlad smile fondly at the tablet. Maybe this boy is the perfect match for their Danny.

Back with Kwan and Danny....  
"Kwan? I'm hungry." Danny whined softly.

Kwan peeked over at the other teen and frowns. He knew from watching so much TV as a kid that if you drink on a empty stomach you could get sick. "Hold on buddy. I think I got something in here." Kwan says as he pulls over.

Kwan pulls out a backpack from under his seat and opens it. Sorting through his emergency supplies he smiles when he finds a bottle of apple juice and a bag of Cheetos. "Here. Eat these for now ok? When I get you home I'll tell your parents what happened and they should be able to feed you." Kwan says as Danny opens the bag.

Kwan drives towards the Fenton home before Danny groans softly. "Kwan......Kwan I need to go." Danny says softly.

Looking a head Kwan see's that his street was coming up. "Hold on. We're near my house." He says before going down his street.  
\--  
"Yes Mrs.Fenton Danny is ok. The punch at the dance was spiked with Vodka though and he drank a whole cup full. I don't know wether to take him to the hospital or bring him to you." Kwan spoke softly into the phone as Danny was hugging his kitten with a loopy look on his face.

"Hairy baby! Hairy baby." Danny says petting the kitten happily.

Kwan smiles softly. "I'm sorry to say this but Danny can't come home right now. There's a ghost in his room that just won't stop messing around with all of the boxes. And Danny wouldn't go to the hospital if his life depended on it. Is there anyway he can stay the night at your house?" Maddie asks as mild cursing could be heard in the background.

"Well I'll have to call my mom but I'm sure it's ok. I'll call you if anything with him changes." Kwan says before a loud clang comes from the kitchen.

"Ow."

Kwan looks beside the phone to notice a missing Danny. "I-I'll call you back." He says before hanging up.

Running into the kitchen Kwan quirks a brow when he see's Danny was kneading something that was in a bowl. Danny started to move around gracefully while humming a soft song. Danny turned towards Kwan with a smile. "Hey. I-I'm sorry for acting weird. I....I didn't do or say anything weird? Did I?" Danny asks as he grabs a frying pan from under the counter top.

Kwan shakes his head and watches Danny move around his kitchen with ease. "Your not a lightweight are you?" He asks with a quirked brow.

"No. I am I just bounce back fast apparently." Danny says with a smile.

Kwan smirks and walks over to Danny. "Uh....Danny? Can I......can I tell you something?" Kwan asks carefully.

Danny nods as he starts to make patties for burgers. Kwan toke a breath in and left it out slowly. Turning Danny towards him Kwan gently lifts Danny's chin before leaning down to kiss Danny on the lips. Kwan's heart soars when he feels Danny kiss back.

Danny started to back up a bit when Kwan pressed forwards. Kwan picks up the smaller teen before pressing him against the kitchen wall. A tiny moan comes from Danny's lips making Kwan let out a tiny growl.

Breaking apart the teens pant softly as they gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too Kwan."  
\--  
"Ouch! Kwan!" Danny whined when a disinfect soaked cotton ball is rubbed on a small cut on his right cheek.

"Stay still Danny. Who got you this time?" Kwan asks as Sam wraps up Danny's right shoulder.

Currently it has been a year since Danny and Kwan started dating and one year since Kwan found out Danny's secret. At the moment all four teens; Kwan, Danny, Sam and Tucker were in Kwan's bedroom patching Danny up from his latest fight. 

"It was Youngblood and his stupid hook again." Danny says with a pout.

"Dude I told you. Bribe him with Candy. Works all the time with my little cousins." Tucker says as he keeps a look out for anyone coming.

"Well I didn't have anything on me. Plus last time I did that Walker threatened me saying if I did gave the kid so much candy then release him on the ghost zone again I would be introduced to a whole new type of pain." Danny admits as he leans against Kwan's chest.

Kwan smiles and starts to kiss Danny's neck, cheek then his lips. Danny giggles and kisses Kwan back. "Ok. No! No screwing each other in front of us!" Tucker yells breaking the two other males away from each other.

Danny blushes softly. "We're not even there yet! Are we? We've been dating for a year now." Danny says softly.

Kwan smiles. "Only if you want to babe." He says smiling.

Danny smiles and climbs onto his boyfriend's lap. "Run Tucker!" Sam yells as she and Tucker ran laughing.

Kwan chuckles as he gropes his blushing boyfriend's bottom. "Are you sure baby?" He asks as he climbs onto his bed slowly.

Danny nods with a smile. "I love you Kwan." Danny says softly as his boyfriend climbs over him.

"I love you too Danny."

With that the boy's kiss passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Mama! Stop! I got it, I got it!
> 
> ** = Sorry honey.
> 
> *** = Do you need any condoms?
> 
> **** = I do not need a bow!
> 
> Next: Lunch Lady


	8. Skin and Bones (Lunch Lady and Danny)

Groaning Danny Fenton was curled up on his bed while holding his aching stomach. "Ohhhhhh......how long has it been this time?" Danny asks himself as he sits up.

Danny groaned louder when his ghost sence went off. "Not now." He begged softly before he mutters 'going ghost' softly.

Flying slowly out of his room Danny groans seeing it was the Lunch Lady at the butcher shop. Flying down he stands in front of the older ghost. "Hey uh, Lunch lady? Can we not fight today? I'm not feeling to good." Danny says as he grips his stomach.

The old ghost looks at the boy and indeed he did not look well. The ghost boy was even paler than he usually was, his hair was still it's usual mess but looked a bit more unkept, the boy's usual bright eyes were a dull slug green and he looked to be smaller than usual.

"Oh dear. Are you all right?" The lunch lady asked as she floated closer to the boy.

Danny goes to say something but ends up having to cover his mouth and rush into a alley way. Heaving up his stomach content which was only stomach acid Danny whimpered as he fell to his knees. The Lunch lady gazed at the boy with worry shining in her eyes.  
\--  
"I'm fine! I-It's just a little bug!" Danny yells as the lunch lady carries him into his house like a baby.

"No you are not young man! You have been ignoring the need to eat! You are skin and bones! Almost literally! Now stop complaining and let me make you something yummy. Now what's your favorite food?" The lunch lady asks as she gently lays the boy on the couch.

Danny huffed softly. His stomach let out a loud gurge making him whimper. Lunch Lady was holding his hand instantly when small tears fell from his eyes. "Oh sweetie." She whispers softly.

Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a cookie, apple and a pear. "Here deary. Eat these while I cook ok?" 'Lady says as Danny takes the food.

Danny bit into his apple first as small tears left his eyes. It had been a week and a half since the last time he ate due to studying and ghost fighting so that first bite of the sweet fruit was like heaven to the starved boy. "M-Ms.Lunch Lady?" He says softly.

'Lady leans down from where she stood as Danny talked. "I-I like mac and cheese." He says softly.

'Lady smiled softly and gently kisses the boys temple before going into the kitchen.  
\--  
Humming, 'Lady was popping a dish of macaroni and cheese and meatloaf into the oven. "That should do it." She says before Danny peeks in.

She smiles and gestures him over. Danny walks in holding a apple and pear core. "I-I'm done." He says softly.

'Lady smiles and takes his garbage before throwing it away. Grabbing a small plate from the counter she hands it to Danny who smiles seeing that there was a ham sandwich and chips on his plate. "Thanks." He says smiling.

'Lady nods and helps the boy to the table. "So where are your parents? I haven't heard them trying to attack me or anything." She says as she goes to check on the oven.

"They went to a ghost hunters convention in Orlando." Danny says as he eats a chip.

"They left you all alone?" 'Lady asked with hidden anger in her voice.

"What? No, no, no! Jazz is watching me since she's seventeen. She went over to a friends house for a few hours. She should be back soon." Danny says as he nibbles on a chip.

Danny looks down at his food before frowning. "I'm a hamster." He says as he puts his chip down.

'Lady chuckles softly as she floats over to the stove. "BEWARE!" Box Ghost says as he appears.

"Hi Uncy Boxy." Danny says as he bites into a chip.

"Hi Danny." Box says smiling.

"Hungry?" Danny asks as he holds out a chip.

Box smiles and takes the chip. "Thanks!" He says before eating it.

Danny smiles before biting into his sandwich. Box smiles and ruffles Danny's hair as he floats over to 'Lady and kisses her cheek. "Hello my love. What are you doing here?" He asks with a smile.

'Lady giggles softly. "I'm making sure little Danny gets some food into that tiny body of his. Did you know he hasn't eaten in over a week? The poor baby." She says as she looks over at where Danny was munching on his chips.

Boxy felt a bit of anger flare in his chest at that. How dare his brother not take care of Danny! How dare the other ghost's stop his little nephew from eating! He was going to have to have a long talk with his brother and the ghosts.

"Can you help me make the mashed potatoes love?"

Box snapped out of his angered daze and takes a few potatoes. "Hmm....I wonder." He says as he tries to use his intangabilty to take the skin off the potatoe.

It worked! "Cool! I wanna try!" Danny says as he stands up and takes a potatoe.

Danny tries to get the skin off but fails. Box chuckles and helps. "Focus on just the potatoe skin." He says smiling.

Danny nods and cheers when he succeeds. "Awesome!" He cheers.

Box and 'Lady chuckle before a soft click sounds. Turning the trio see a smiling Jazz Fenton. "Now I have picture of you guys in the perfect family situation." She says walking into the room.

"Hey Jazz! Auntie Lady is making dinner. Wanna see me take the skin off of a potatoe?" Danny asks smiling.

Jazz giggles and watches as he brother takes the skin off of the potatoe. "Wow! That's awesome Danny!" She says smiling.

"Uncy Boxy taught me how!"  
\--  
"Mmm! This is great Auntie!" Danny says as he swallows a bite of mac and cheese.

Lunch Lady smiles softly. "Thank you Danny. Now I want you to eat all of your dinner." She says smiling.

Danny nods with a spoon full of Mac & Cheese in his mouth. "This is great! Thank you Auntie Lady!" Jazz says after swallowing her meatloaf.

Danny giggles as Box tickles him a bit. "No playing at the dinner table you two." Jazz says smiling.

"Sorry Jazzy." The two males say smiling.

Lady smiles softly and strokes her niece's hair.  
\--  
"Hey! Jazzy! You got strawberry sauce in my hair!" Danny yells as he licks a batter stained spoon.

"Sorry!" Jazz says laughing.

Lady and Box chuckle watching their niece and nephew make sundaes. "Can somebody pass the sprinkles?" Danny asks smiling.

Box gives Danny the clown shaped bottle of sprinkles and smiles. "Here ya go." He says as he eats his own sundae.

Jazz and Danny put some of the sprinkles into their cold treats.  
\--  
Box and Lady smile as they cover up the sleeping Fenton kids. "Their so cute aren't they?" Lady asks with a smile.

"That they are my lovely lady." Box says smiling.

"You know I've always wanted a child." Lady says with a smile.

"So have I."  
\--  
"Hey Auntie Lady! Hey mom!" Danny says as he runs in.

"Hi sweetie! How was the fly?" Maddie asks as she stirs a pot full of Mashed potatoes.

"Awesome! Box Lunch and I sneaked up on Technus earlier. He chased us for a while but then we ended up playing Tag. Lunchy fell asleep on the couch a few seconds ago." Danny says as he grabs a apple.

"So how has college been Danny?" Lady asks smiling.

"Boring. I'm thankful to Vlad for getting me in to WSU but it get's pretty boring without the constant ghost attacks." Danny says before biting into his apple.

Danny smiles when his mother ruffles his hair. "Danny dear have you shown your mother the trick Boxy showed you?" Lady asks smiling.

"Oh! Mom! Mom! Watch this." Danny says before making his eyes coming out of his head like one of those little character stress dolls.

Maddie gasped before fainting. "Whoops." Danny says softly as he gazes down at his mother. Lady chuckles as she hears her husband, her daughter and brother-in-law cheer from in the living room.

"Please don't do that again Danny." Maddie says softly as she stands.

"Sorry mom." Danny says smiling. 

Danny's cell phone vibrates making him jump. Taking his phone out he looks down at the text with a smile. "Vlad said he would be here in a few minutes. He ended up being chased down by Klepter again." Danny says before Plasmius appears next to him.

"Why won't he take no for an answer." Vlad asks as he changes back to a human. "Hello Daniel. Sorry I'm late."

"Games on."

"Good bye."

Danny, Lady and Maddie smirk. "So....when's the wedding?" Lady asks smiling.

Danny chokes on a bit of his apple with a deep blush while Maddie snickers. "WHAT!? AUNTIE LADY!" Danny yells before a wooden spoon is shoved in his mouth.

"Taste this." She says as Danny swallows the spoon full of potatoes.

"Needs a little more garlic." Danny says as he changes back to Fenton.

Danny smiles as his five-year old cousin suddenly clings to his leg. "You affended my mothers cooking! So I, Box Lunch will destroy you using boxed foods!" She yells as cereal, fruit snacks, pancake mix and many other items start chasing Danny.

Lady giggles softly before grabbing a scale. "Danny! Time to see your weight!" She calls out.

Danny runs back into the room and steps on the scale. "Crap! I LOST seven pounds!" Danny says with a frown.

He had worked hard to gain that weight. Danny found out that he was underweight when he was fourteen and now that he was twenty-one he was still underweight, almost to the point where he will be hospitalized til he gains weight. "I exercise without even realizing it by flying. Maybe that's why." Danny says softly before running from his cousin.

"Mama! Mama! Do I get to make cousin Danny eat again this year?" Box Lunch asks smiling.

"Seems so sweetie. Just don't make him eat until he pukes again." Lady says smiling.

"Ok! But if he doesn't eat dessert then I get to make him eat a lot of breakfast!" Lunch says smiling before chasing her cousin in a battle suit made of food and boxes.

"It's nice to have some help in the kitchen. Thank you Lady." Maddie says smiling before a ding sounds. "Oh! The turkey's done!"

Lady smiles before moving into postion near the kitchen doorway. A moment later she's hugging a giggling Box Lunch and a laughing Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Technus!
> 
> I might need some help with him. If anyone would like to make a suggestion please do and if I like it I'll use it as a prompt for the Technus and Danny chapter. I will credit you at the beginning of the next chapter!


	9. Online Friends (Nicolai Technus & Danny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Noonle for the prompt!

Technus groans as he reads the dital clock on his wall. "It's only one! I, Technus Master of Technology and everything beeping am bored." He says before face planting into his bed.

The tech ghost had already made four new inventions, watched nurmous YouTube video's about people falling on ice, burnt toast twice (he got hungry), chased Youngblood away from one of his more dangerous experiments and he had already bothered the ghost child this morning. He didn't look to well. He looked......sad. Well more so than usual.

"Hey Technus! You here man?" A voice called out.

"Huh?"

Getting up Technus walked over to his main room. "Johnny? What do you want?" He asks as the biker ghost walked over to him.

"Can I borrow your wrench? I let Skulker borrow mine and I'm kinda afraid to ask for it back. That guy is huge." Johnny says with a chuckle.

"Understandable. Hold on." Technus says as he goes to find a tool box.

Johnny looked around the large room and whistled. "Man. You make a lot of cool stuff. Think I can convince you to help make something for mine and Kitty's anniversary?" He says smiling.

"Depends. I do something for you. You do something for me." Technus says as he pulls out a wrench.

Johnny takes the tool when it's offered. "Sure. What do you need?" He asks as he puts the wrench in his pocket.

"Well actually since I'm letting you borrow my wrench and I'm helping you with your anniversary you owe me two somethings." Technus says with a smile.

"Dude. No. I am not doin' anything sexual with you. I know how much of a pervert you really are." Johnny says backing away.

"What? No! I need some advice! I bothered the ghost child this morning and he seemed depressed. What's wrong with him?" Technus asks.

"Oh! It's because he is."

"What?"

"Look you remember when all those kids and that teacher showed up near here?"

"The group of four year olds and teacher that were killed in a school shooting."

"Right. Those were Danny's classmates. Danny survived the attack because the shooter was nuts but she couldn't hurt Danny because Danny was nice to her. The shooter ran off but was then shot herself a while later. But she went straight to hell. Danny gained depression, night terrors and he became suicidal. Why else do you think everyone goes easy on the kid?" Johnny asks.

Technus felt his heart break slightly for the boy. "How do you know this?"

"Spectra. She told Kitty who told me."

"Ah. Now my second question seems really bad. What do you do when your bored?"

"Kitty."

Technus snickers. "But when she don't want to cause she's trying to do something I go online. You try talking to people online?" Johnny asks.

"No I haven't. Thanks! Now leave before I send my lasers on you!" Technus says as he walks over to one of his computers.

"Leaving!"

Technus snickers before typing in 'chat rooms' into his search engine. "Hmm....what's this one?" He asks as he clicks on it. "Oh! It's porn! Hmm....I'm bigger. Next!"

Going back Technus finds another one but this one had profiles. "Hmm...make your own profile. Ok."

Technus quickly made a profile using the username 'Tech_Genius_1970' and a picture of Kisuke Urahara from Bleach as his avatar. Activating his account Technus hums as he looks at everything. "Hmm....games, chat rooms, private chat rooms. This thing could be fun." Technus says before a icon pops up. "Hm? New message?"

Clicking on the message icon Technus smiles. This should sedate his boredom. The message was from a member named 'Edgar_Freak_01' who had a picture of Ichigo as their icon.

Edgar_Freak_01: Hi. Welcome to the website! I like your icon! That's Kisuke Urahara from Bleach right? That's my favourite anime.

Technus smiles before typing.

Tech_Genius_1970: Thank you and yes it is! I see you have Ichigo as yours!

Edgar_Freak_01: Yep! So what's your name?

Tech_Genius_1970: Nicolai. But you can call me Nick.

Edgar_Freak_01: Cool name. Were you named after Tesla?

Technus was surprised at this. He was named after Tesla.

Tech_Genius_1970: Yes. Yes I was.

Edgar_Freak_01: Cool! I was right! :D

Technus chuckles. He likes this person.

Tech_Genius_1970: So what's your name?

Edgar_Freak_01: Mine is Kevin.

Tech_Genius_1970: It's nice to meet you Kevin!

Edgar_Freak_01: It's nice to meet you too Nick! ^w^  
\--  
Technus paces back and forth as he waits for his friend to get back online. It's been almost five months since they met and his friend was starting to scare him. Yesterday he said that sometimes he thinks that his family would be better off without him and he had said he was tired of everything. 

He's afraid that he might do something. Something like kill himself. A loud 'Bing!' draws his attention to his computer. Rushing over he sit's down and clicks the message icon but he feels his heart shatter and mind go numb at what he saw.

Edgar_Freak_01: Hi Nick. I'm sorry but this is the last time I'm going to be able to talk to you. I tricked my parents into thinking I was sick so they let me stay home from school. They think I'm sleeping right now. I.....I haven't been doing so well. I've been stuffed into lockers, beaten, bruised, broken. I just can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry. You've been like a big brother or a angel to me these past five months and I don't want to leave you but I can't deal with this. I can't tell my friends because they already have to deal with me and two of my secrets. I think I should tell you one of them. You deserve that much. I'm gay. I've been so afraid to tell anyone because I've heard about all the hate crimes. I'm sorry. I know you can't stop me since your in another state so I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to jump off of Casper High. Maybe two suicides from on top of the building will finally make them do something about the bullying problem. There's one other thing. Look up 'Pre-school shooting in Hood River, Oregon'. I was the only surviver. I love you big brother. Never forget that.

No. NO! Technus quickly checks when it was recived. 11:30 am. Checking the time it read 11:40 am. Ten minutes. "Tracking. I-I have to track him!" 

Quickly typing it was less than twenty seconds before Technus is staring at a school picture of Danny Fenton. "What?" He says softly before seeing that the dot was getting closer to the school. "No!"

Racing over to a first aid kit he grabs it and flies out of his home as fast as he could. Flying through the Ghost Zone he gains a few followers. "Technus! You fool you almost hit me!" Plasmius yelled.

"Technus what's wrong with you man!" Johnny yells.

"Stop! What's your hurry buster?!" Sidney asks.

"Your breaking the rules Technus!" Walker yelled.

"Shut up! I need to get to the human world! Danny is about to kill himself!" Technus yells to the small group behind him before he flies even faster.

The group behind him sped up and followed.  
\--  
It was tweleve o'clock when Technus and the other ghosts got to the school. Sidney knew that Danny was going to jump like he did so he quickly looked up and the older Ghosts followed suit. There standing on the edge of the school was Danny Fenton. "Daniel!" Plasmius cried out.

Danny looked down at the ghosts and the students that were gathering under him. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina, Valerie, Mikey and Mr.Lancer were in front with fear and shock on their faces. Danny then saw the six ghosts. Technus, Kitty, Johnny, Plasmius, Sidney and Walker. 

He smiled slightly before walking over the edge causing many people to scream. Technus wasted no time to drop the first aid kit and fly towards the falling boy. Once the weight of the boy is in his arms he flies down while holding the boy close. "I've got you child. I've got you." He says softly as tears stung his eyes from under his sun glasses.

Laying the boy down on the cement he see's the blood coming from under the shirt. "Scissors! I need some scissors!" Technus yells. "Somebody call an ambulance! Hurry!"  
\--  
Technus sat next to Danny's bedside while gently rubbing his hand with the pad of his thumb. The only noise in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. He had saved Danny. At least that's what the EMT's said. All he had done was stop the bleeding from the boy's arms and made him vomit because he toke a bottle of pain meds.

It's been two days so far and the boy has had many visitors. His parents, sister, friends, teacher, classmates, Vlad and many, many Ghosts have come to see him. Technus hasn't moved once besides to go to the restroom. "Your still here?" Walker asks from the doorway.

Technus says nothing. "The pun-kid doing alright?" Walker asks as he walks closer.

Technus says nothing. "The doctor told me that he might wake up soon." Walker says as he looks down at Danny.

Technus says nothing. "Have you gotten any sleep at all?" Walker asks looking at Technus.

Technus says nothing. "Your not going to talk to me are you?" Walker asks.

Technus says nothing. "You know he'll be fine right? You saved his life." Walker says as he looks back at Danny.

Technus jumps up and grabs Walker by the suit jacket and slams him against the wall. "I wouldn't have had to save his life if I was a better friend, a better brother! I should've realised that he wasn't doing well! I should've been there when he cried himself to sleep! I went to his house to get some things to make him more comfortable and I found his diary! He's been crying himself to sleep for weeks because of the bullying, because of having to hide what he is! But he never told me anything! Nothing!" Technus says before falling to his knees crying.

Walker helped the other man up and walked him to Danny's side. Technus sobbed as he held Danny's small, pale, bandaged hand to his face. "I'm so sorry Danny." He whispers softly.

Walker wipes his eyes as he gazes at the boy. Wait. Did his eye's just flutter? "I should've told him. I should've told him that I was Nick." Technus says softly.

"N-Nick?"

Technus looks up and see's Danny's baby blues.  "Danny!" He says as he hugs the boy with tears going down his green face.

Danny carefully hugged the man back when he felt the IV in his arm. "Nick....I'm so sorry." Danny says softly.

Technus pulled away from Danny and held his face in his hands and looked him straight in the eye. "Look at me child. You have nothing to be sorry for. Me, your family, your friends. We should've realised that you were hurting. I'm so, so, so sorry." He says as he gently wipes away the tears that started streaming down Danny's face.

Walker smiles and decides to give the two some privacy. Besides someone has to tell the Doctor he's awake. Danny sniffles before hugging Technus. "I love you big brother."

Technus smiles and hugs back as happy tears went down his face. "I love you too baby brother."  
\--  
"Techy? Techy!" Danny whispers clutching his pillow.

Technus opens his red eyes and smiles. "They fall asleep yet?" He asks.

Danny nods as he holds up a flashlight. Technus smiles and holds up his own. Danny snickers as he and Technus make their way down the stairs. "Shhh!" Technus says holding back giggles.

It's been a month since Danny's suicide attempt and since then Danny and Technus have been glued at the hip. Once literally. Stupid curious Youngblood. Technus told him not to play with the glue launcher. Tonight though Danny's parents let him invite over Technus for a sleep over and you know what that means! Midnight snack time!

"Oof! Ow." Danny says softly as he rubs his knee as he sits on the floor.

Technus picks him up and holds him to his hip smiling. "I gotcha." He says as he carries Danny to the kitchen.

He puts Danny down and puts a finger to his lips. "Shhh!" He says smiling.

Danny giggles and nods. Danny goes to the freezer while Technus grabs a pan. A few minutes later both Ghost and Halfa were sitting at the table eatting Grilled Cheese and Ice Cream Sundaes. "Aha! Hands up!" Jack yells holding the Fenton Anti-Creep stick.

"AHHHHH!" Technus and Danny scream as they fall out of their seats.

"Danny? Technus? What are you two doing up?" Jack asks as the two sit up on the floor.

The two look at each other before looking up at Jack. "Nothing." They say together.

Jack looks at the table and chuckles. "Midnight snacks huh? Don't worry! I won't bother you two but next time try adding a little fudge to your sundaes. Makes it taste ten times better!" He says smiling.

Technus chuckles and helps Danny up. "Come on buddy. Let's finish then get back to bed." Technus says smiling.

Danny nods smiling.  
\--  
"Gah! No belly flops on my belly!" Technus groans as he hugs the wiggling teen on his chest.

Danny giggles and cuddles up to Technus smiling. Technus smiles and puts the blanket over them. "Tomorrow my mom said she's going to make waffles!" Danny says smiling.

"Yes! I, Technus Master of technology and everything beeping love waffles!" Technus says smiling.

Danny laughs and yawns. "Can I sleep on your chest?" Danny asks softly.

Technus smiles and yawns. "Of course baby brother." He says as he holds Danny close.

Danny smiles and falls asleep as he is held. Technus smiles before gently pressing a kiss to Danny's forehead and falling asleep himself.  
\--  
"Hey mom can I have some whipped cream on mine?" Danny asks as he gets his waffles.

"Sure honey. But then you have to take your medicine!" Maddie says making Technus choke on his coffee.

"Your not taking your meds?!" He shouts as he puts his coffee down.

"He just won't take them! He says they get stuck in his throat." Jazz says to the ghost.

Technus gains a thoughtful look before smiling. "I know! Have you tried tipping your head back? It opens your throat more." He says smiling.

Danny shakes his head. "But I'll try." He says as his mom gives him the pill. 

Tipping back his head Danny puts the pill in his mouth before his mom pours some apple juice into his mouth. He swallows and smiles. "Hey! It went down!" He cheers.

Jack and Maddie smile at their son while Jazz giggles. "Good job Danny." Jazz says smiling.  
\--  
"There they are!"

Danny and Technus look up from their walk and smile seeing Sam, Tucker, Dash, Kwan, Mikey, Valerie and Vlad. Today Vlad had said that he would take the Danny and his friends out anywhere they want as a late Christmas gift. Danny shivered slightly at the cold January air.

Both Kwan and Dash saw this and toke off their letterman's. "Here Danny. You look cold." Both of them say at the same time.

They glare at each other before tackling each other which results in them dropping the Jackets. Technus picks them up and shakes out the dirt before putting one on Danny then the other on the front of Danny. "Ta da!"

The fighting teens look up and smile. "That works." They say smiling.

Danny and the others laugh. Technus smiles. He would do anything to protect that laugh. No matter what he'll always be there for Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I miss read my list.
> 
> Next: Nocturne


	10. Rest (Nocturne & Danny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death!

"Come now Daniel, surely that's not all you can do." Vlad teased as he dodged another attack.

Danny was having a hard time staying awake as he fought the older halfa. Over the last few days Danny couldn't fall asleep due to having 4 tests coming up, he had to go to Tuckers for a birthday party and he had to fight ghost 24/7, not to even mention that the doctor that he went to see, with Vlad's help, in the ghost world had called him. And the news sounded urgent so that also means no sleep until he goes back.

"Vlad? Can we just call this a draw? Please? I need to get back to that doctor." Danny said softly.

Vlad was about to throw a plasma ball at the boy but stopped when he heard this. "Ah yes. Well, let's go." Vlad says as he flies towards his home.

Danny sighs but goes to follow, but much slower.  
\---  
Danny sighed as he sat in the waiting room while playing with a old bead rollercoster until he saw a little half fire engine with tiny cars on the hood. Looking around he saw Vlad was reading a old newspaper. Standing up Danny was about to go to the toy but stopped when a doctor called him and Vlad in.

A minute later Danny was swinging his legs on the bed while rubbing his head. "So what are the results?" Vlad asked with a hint of fear lacing his voice.

The tall blonde ghost sighed softly as he looked down at his clipboard. "This never get's any easier. Young Daniel has.....has a brain tumor." The doctor said softly.

Danny's almost dead heart nearly stopped when he heard this while Vlad's eye's went wide. "He....he has cancer?" Vlad whispered softly.

"Yes. You told me that he became a halfa through extreme radiation that hit his whole body. His tumor had begun to grow half a year ago. Before it was the size of the smallest pea and now it is the size of a grape. I suggest that he does get chemotherapy in the human world or else he will be joining us here in the ghost world permanently in less than six months." The ghost said softly.

Sobs started to come from Daniels mouth as big fat tears fell from his face. Vlad quickly picked the boy up like a toddler and held him close. "Th-Thank you doctor." Vlad said softly before leaving the room.

Vlad carried the young boy through the waiting room to see Walker, a jittery Ghost Writer and a annoyed Randy, Ember and Nocturne were sitting in chairs facing the doors. Vlad held Danny close to him as he signed him out. The nurse behind the glass frowned and pulled out a box. "He can have a sticker and a toy." She said softly.

"Daniel, do you want a sticker or toy?" Vlad asked softly.

Danny sniffled and looked towards the lady. He reached out for a sticker with planet's on it. He looked through the box to find a soft looking orange Halloween cat that was wearing a black bow with little jack-o-lanterns on it. He pulled it out and held it close to him. "Th-Thank you." Danny whimpered.

"Your welcome sweetie. Now I need to talk to your father." The nurse says softly.

"Oh, no I'm not his-" "Ok."

Danny slid out of Vlads' arms to go to the little fire engine. He sat down and honked the squeaky horn making him laugh a little. Truth be told Danny loved squeaky things, he honestly doesn't know why but he has a felling it's because his first toy was a clown doll with a squeaky nose. The noise reminds him of clowns and Patch Adams. Nocturne watched the boy play until Danny's head dropped onto the horn which scared the boy.

Nocturne chuckled softly. He knew the boy wasn't getting enough sleep lately. After all he is the ghost of sleep and dreams so he knows that he hadn't been feeling Danny's dream/sleep waves as of late. Vlad walked over to Danny and picked him up. "Alright Daniel let's......let's get you home. Are you hungry? I'll make whatever you want." Vlad says as he held Danny close.

Danny shook his head and hid his face in Vlads' neck. "I feel like I might puke." Danny says softly.

"I feel ya on that one dipstick." Ember says as she gags on something.

Vlad chuckled as Danny spit his tounge out at the female ghost. Nocturne watched the duo leave. Looking down he saw that the young ghost had dropped a sticker with a dog on it. Going to give it back he saw that Vlad and the young man were gone.  
\-----  
Danny sniffled as he buried his tear stained face into the pillow. Cancer. He had cancer. How was he going to tell his mother? His father? His best friends? His big sister? Sniffling Danny held back a sob when his ghost sense went off.

A gentle hand gently touched his face before he looked up to see the ghost from earlier that day. "Why are you crying?" Nocturne asked as he knelt down beside the bed.

"I-I'm sick." Danny says softly.

Nocturne frowned but nodded. "Are you tired?" He asked gently when he saw the bags under the boys eyes.

Daniel nods before he suddenly falls asleep after Nocturne cover his eyes. Nocturne gently pressed their foreheads together before leaving to "tell" the young boy's family and enemies.  
\----  
Danny awoke to loud yelling and at least four plasma gun blasts. Running downstairs Danny sees his family and friends firing plasma guns and trying to use the ghost net on all of Danny's enimes. Even Vlad. "What is going on down here?!" Danny yelled before he suddenly fell to his knees. "Ow my head."

Gentle clawed hands gripped Danny's abdomen and helped him up before picking the boy up. "All of you! Quit your fighting! The poor boy is already suffering from severe headaches. You don't need to give him anymore!" Nocturne hissed as he hooked the boy onto his hip.

Everybody in the room stopped what the were doing all together and looked at the two. "Look. I gave you all those dreams was so you know what was going on. Young Daniel is sick. He is sick enough that he will end up joining the ghost world soon if he doesn't get treated." Nocturne said as Dash, Kwan and Valerie (who got pulled back behind the couch with the boys) come out from their hiding spot.  
\---  
"Wait. So Fenton.....has cancer? Shit." Dash says as he looks down.

Daniel was snoozing in the dream bringers arms as Dash watched the boy who he had terrorized for years was slowly dying in front of him. "He-We just found out yesterday." Vlad says as he tries to ignore the surprised looks from Maddie and Jack. "The doctor said to get him chemotherapy but....I don't think it's possible. With the radiation he got from the portal-" "Wait. The portal?"

Vlad winces when he realised he just told on Danny. "The ghost portal?! My baby is dying because of that thing?!" Maddie yells in fear making Danny stir.

"Be quiet! You'll wake him!" Nocturne says with a growl.

Maddie bites her tongue as she watches the ghost fixed the damp washcloth on the boys forehead. "Sorry." She says, surprising herself.

"Now. We have a lot to talk about." Nocturne says softly.  
\-----  
Two months later....

Danny coughed as he tries to sit up. "Mom! Mom! I can't see!" He cried out.

A soft chuckle came from his left side. "That's because your still wearing a sleeping mask." Maddie says as she takes the mask off the boy.

She slowly helps the boy drink some water and swallow some pills. "How do you feel today baby?" Maddie asks as she palms the boys flush cheek.

"Not so good mama. I feel like I'm gonna puke." He says softly.

Maddie sighed softly as she rubbed the boy's back. "I'm sorry sweetie." She said softly.

"Mom? I love you." Danny says softly.

"I love you too baby." Maddie says kissing her son's forehead.  
-  
"Jazz?" Danny says softly as he peers into his sisters room.

"Come in." She says as she turns her chair towards the door.

Danny walked in and immediately hugged his big sister. "I love you." He says as he holds her tight.

"I love you too little brother." Jazz says softly as she hugs back.  
-  
"Dad? Dad?" Danny says softly as he looks through the house for his father.

"In here Danny!" Jack says from his seat at the kitchen table.

Danny walks in to see Jack sitting at the table with Walker, Vlad and Johnny. Danny walks over to Jack and hugs him. "I love you dad." He says softly.

"I love you too son." He says softly before Danny turns to Vlad.

Danny leaned into the older Halfa's ear before hugging him. "I love you papa." He whispers.

Vlad hugged him back happily. "I love you too son." Vlad whispered.  
-  
"Danny, it's so good to see you up and around again!" Sam says smiling as she and Tucker walk up to the boy.

Danny smiled, even though he could feel his heart slowing down.  
-  
Kwan, Dash, Sam, Paulina, Star and Tucker laugh as Danny makes silly faces at a crying baby, making it laugh. "Hey Danny! Let's go over there!" Dash called out as he pointed at a knock the milk bottle over game.

"I can't believe we actually found a street fair! This is awesome!" Tucker says smiling.

Danny smiles as he trudges behind his friends. Dash walks up to the game first and throws the ball. He knocks all the bottles down on the first try. "Yeah!" He says as he takes the stuffed elephant.

Turning he gives it to Danny smiling. "Here ya go Fenton!" He says smiling.

"Thanks Dash." He says smiling.

An hour, fifteen more toys and fish later....

"I'm home!" Danny calls out.

Gently putting his fish on the coffee table Danny gently laid his pile of stuffed animals on the ground. Getting onto his knees he laid down on animals. A black whisp appears in front of the boy making him look up. "Hi Nocturne." He says softly.

"Are you tired Danny?" Nocturne asks softly as he leans down to look at the boy.

"It hurts. My head. Make it stop Nocturne." Danny whimpers.

A tear fell down Nocturnes face before he looked up at his brother, Clockwork. The older ghost had tears streaming down his face as he watched an hour glass that was nearly empty on the top. "Go to sleep little one." Nocturne said softly as he held the younger ghosts hand.

Danny's eye's closed right as the last grain of sand drops to the bottom of the hour glass.  
-  
A knock at the door sounded through the empty home as Mr. Lancer stood outside, holding a tray of cookies. The vice principal thought something might be wrong with the boy after the voicemail that was left on his cell phone while he was at the store. Looking under a flower pot next to the steps. Opening the door he smiled seeing a sleeping Daniel Fenton on a pile of stuffed animals.

Carefully closing the door quietly. Putting the tray on the coffee table he chuckled seeing all of the goldfish. Picking them up he carefully placed them in a aquarium near the stereo. Going to the kitchen he got himself and Danny glasses of milk before seeing the note on the fridge. "We'll be right back Danny. Mom and I went to the store with dad to pick up dinner so naturally we had to go to make sure he doesn't just buy Fudge. Love you, Jazz." Lancer smiled before going back to the living room.

"Wake up Daniel. I brought over some cookies." He says smiling before his heart stops. Daniel was cold. "Daniel? Daniel? Daniel! DANIEL! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" The teacher pleded.  
-  
Daniel laughed as he raced Walker to the far cell. "Hurry up slow ghost!" He cheers, making the older ghost laugh.

It has been five months since Danny died and showed up at Walker's prison. So far the young ghost has become friends with everyone in the ghost world. He'd never been happier. "Gotcha!"

"Ah! Vlad attack! Vlad attack!" Danny says laughing.

Walker laughed as he flew over. "Looks like it's his turn to watch ya kid." He says smiling.

"I don't have to be watched!" Danny argued.

"You still don't have a lair Daniel. You do need to be watched so you don't go to the wrong place." Vlad says as he reajusts his hold on the young ghost.

"Can we go see Nocturne?" Danny asks smiling.

Chuckling Vlad nods making Dany cheer.  
-  
Nocturne hummed as he held both Vlad and Danny to him as they slept. Clockwork floated into the room smiling. "You finally got them to fall sleep. Thank goodness." Clockwork says as he shifts to his child form then back.

Nocturne chuckled softly. "It would seem that Danny is growing on me." He says smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Penelope Spectra and Bernard


End file.
